Liv's New Start
by Angels-heart1
Summary: Olivia's life has been a roller-coaster ride.  When she thought she could finally be happy again, the universe decided to mess it up.  Now she is looking for a new start.  Set after 'Marionette'.
1. New Starts are Born From Pain

**Hello, I got this idea after watching Marionette, and reading my friend Ashleys story "On the Side Lines" Great story by the way ;) I want Olivia to have some fun. Don't worry this will be Polivia, I have a plan ;)  
**

**I want to thank Ashley for all her help in getting this story started, and helping me continue writing it. It wouldn't have flowed as well with out you! Thank you, you are an amazing beta!**

**Also Check out Ash's new story "High School" :D  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

_'I knew it wasn't her, her eyes were different. I don't know what I brought back, but it wasn't Amanda.'_

Rollands words played through my mind as if on repeat. I couldn't understand how he could tell that what he brought back wasn't Amanda, but no one, not even _Peter_, could tell that _she_ wasn't me.

I walked into my apartment, its not even my home anymore,wiping the tears from my eyes. I stupidly though that for once something good had come to me, something that would protect me. But I guess I should have known better. Everything I love and need always seems to get taken from me in some way. _'Did she meet Ella and Rachel? Would they have known the difference?'_

I looked around the space, and ran to the bathroom, violently emptying my stomach of its contents into the toilet. I couldn't stay in this place any longer. There was just no way I could wake up in this house, in that bed.

**_888888_**

"Yes, that's right, I'm moving out... I need a new start. This place was my home for so long, but some things have happened that make me feel the need for a new location... Oh no, nothing happened here, I just need a new place to start over... I'm sorry to be leaving as well... Thank you... No I don't know where I'm going to live next, some where around here, just different... You do? Where is it?... 3 streets over? Isn't that place pretty pricey?... You would? Why? Not that I'm not grateful, I'm just curious as to why you are being so generous... Thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am... Tomorrow? That sounds perfect, I'll meet you there at 10 AM. Thanks again, good night."

I hung up the phone, feeling happier then I had been for the last two days. I called Rachel and Ella, told them about the move. When Rachel asked if I would need help, I turned her down saying I was fine, I had enough help.

I made one last call before falling asleep on my couch. My last thought before falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep was I needed new furniture.

**_888888_**

The next morning I awoke, not feeling good at all. I took a shower, forgoing the body wash because it wasn't mine and dressed, slowly because for some reason I could only smell her. As I was walking around the apartment collecting items to box up, I came across the discarded MIT shirt. Looking back at how faded it was and how when the last time he wore it, we were together, friends, happy. I sighed and shoved it in a large manila envelope, and hastily scrawled Peters name on the front.

After I had finished that hastily done task, I heard a knock at the door. Glancing up I walked cautiously to the door and looked out the peep hole, sighing in relief when I saw a friendly face.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hi Astrid, thanks for coming." I motioned her to come in, as I moved back to my packing. I saw her look curiously around the room. I knew she saw the bare bed, the clothes littering the floor, but was thankful when she didn't say anything.

"Um Olivia? Whats going on?" Astrid asked sounding a little confused.

"That thing I need your help with is moving." She looked startled for minute before her expression turned back to confusion.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I knew I could trust her. I didn't let many fall, just enough for her too notice and rush over to me, wrapping me in her arms, telling me it would all be ok.

"I can't stay in this place anymore. It makes me sick to think about what she," I gulped in some air as a painful sob ripped through my chest. "What _they_ did in this place. She took everything from me. This was my HOME." Astrid just held me tighter, letting me weep out all of my hurt, until only anger was left.

"I'm so sorry Olivia," she whispered.

"The guy, Rolland, he knew he didn't bring back the Amanda he knew. Just by looking into her eyes. He knew, because he loved her. Why couldn't Peter know? Why didn't he care enough to see that she wasn't me?" I whimpered out.

"I don't know Olivia. No one else could figure it out either though." Astrid whispered, shame marring her voice.

"Yeah, but you weren't around her 24 hours a day." I said, I couldn't blame Astrid, I had never let her get to know me all that well, but, "_he"_ I spat out, "was with her day in and day out."

Astrid didn't say anything more on the subject.

A few minutes later I had calmed down, and smiled my thanks at Astrid, "thank you Astrid, for coming and helping me. I'm hoping to get everything packed and moved in by tonight."

"Tonight?" She asked, shock and trepidation in her voice.

I chuckled, a sad pathetic sound, "I've sold most of my furniture to the land lady. She said it would help her rent this one out quicker, she also said it would help cut down my rent for the new place."

"You have the same land lady for your new building? Cool, now you don't need to search to hard huh?" She asked, helping to box up items I put in a pile for her.

"Yeah, she offered it right on the spot. Its three streets over, in the fancy district." I told her. "She is even going to cut the rent there to just above what I paid here."

"That's great Olivia," Astrid smiled. "What are you going to do for furniture though?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping you would want to come and get new furniture with me, after we take the boxes to the new place?" I asked, mentally begging she wouldn't leave me alone today. If there was ever a time I needed human interaction, today was the day.

"Of course," She said.

With that we got back to boxing up items I couldn't part with. In the end, I had everything but the couch, bed, kitchen table and chairs packed, the only furniture I kept, besides the coffee and end tables, was a recliner. Except for a couple of items that had been buried, and never worn, all of my clothes were being sent to second hand stores.

Astrid and I looked around the place that had been my home, with a sense of accomplishment. Then I saw the offending yellow envelope on the kitchen table. I walked over and picked it up. "Astrid, next time you go to the lab, could you give this to Peter for me?"

"Of course," she said taking the envelope, probably noticing the soft, light, and lumpy feel of it as she placed it in her bag.

Astrid looked around with a contemplating look to her eye. "I think we should hire a moving truck for the day, there are too many items, plus the big items." I looked around as well, agreeing.

I called a moving company, and hired the truck and movers, that way Astrid and I wouldn't get to tired from all the heavy lifting, not like we couldn't do it, but I just didn't have the strength in me to do it al alone. Now a guy around would be so helpful right now, _'Too bad I don't have any I can I trust.'_ I thought forlornly.

Within two hours I had seen, fallen in love, and started to move into my new home. And that is exactly what it was. My home. It hasn't been tainted by bad memories, lost love, nothing.

Its new, and mine.

* * *

**Let my know what you think of my first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Moving In

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and added this story to there favorites and alert list. I truly appreciate it! **

**I also want to thank Ashley for betaing this chapter, and helping me when I was stuck. Your the best! Check out her fic "High School" Its awesome! **

**On to the story, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Olivia**

It was as we were walking through the furniture store, that Astrid brought Peter up.

"Are you going to tell Peter you moved?" She asked me, quietly.

"Honestly Astrid? I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't tell him where." I sighed, looking at a dinning table, a tall pub style that came with six chairs.

"Really?"

"This is going to be the only place not tainted. No bad memories, no one telling me they care for me, only to fall into the arms of someone else, with out even questioning, and trying to find out weather or not its me." I look down trying to hold in the tears I had hoped had finally dried. "I can't even look at him with out feeling sick. Images of what they did, and might have done, in my home, makes me nauseous." I felt Astrid put her hand on my shoulder.

"I like this table." I said, changing the subject. I kept my eyes open not wanting the tears to fall, as they so desperately wanted.

"It fits the place," Astrid agreed, thankfully realizing I needed a different topic.

By the end of the day we had found a new bedroom set, mattress, oak dinning table, oak chairs, and living room furniture. The living room furniture is dark grey in color, and included a sofa, and love seat. The bedroom set was dark cherry finish. The set included a king size bed, a set of nightstands, TV media chest, and dresser. The store was going to send the furniture over, and also install the pieces into the apartment.

_**888888**_

"They shoved _her_ memories into me," I started. Astrid gave a start, as we had been sitting in the car in silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They wanted to make me think I was their Olivia Dunham. It almost worked, I wanted it to work. Then I started to see Peter, everywhere. After awhile he started to talk to me. He even kissed me once. He kept telling me to come home, to him, and Ella and Rachel. I tried to take pills to get him out of my head, but it didn't work." I glanced away form the road for a moment to see Astrid sitting in shock. "Even her mother thought I was her, it was one of the reasons I was okay with believing it. Until Walternate wanted to figure out how I was able to travel between universes. She must have finished her assignment here because they didn't need to test me anymore. Peter, told me to run, it was time to go home. When I tried I was able to get a message to a cleaning lady, telling her to call Peter and tell him that I was on the other side, and I needed help."

"He got the message, its what caused him to question her." Astrid told me softly.

"When they pulled me out of the tank, the took me back to there Hospital Prison, they marked me, wanting to cut me open and take out my organs. Then Broyles came. I think he felt bad, almost guilty, cause I saved his son, and he knew they were going to kill me. When he saw the marks he told me he couldn't do anything. When I was prepped for my dissection, I could still feel and hear everything. They were going to keep me as alive as possible before sending me home, they wanted to send me back dead. As they were about to start, Broyles came and stopped them, he took me to there tank, but it was drained. I remembered the Lab, and he took me. They found us because they put a tracker on him, but he stopped them from getting to me in time. The last thing I heard was gun shots."

"Oh, Olivia," Astrid whispered. I smiled at her, hurt shining plainly on my face.

"Then I come home, thinking Peter will be waiting for me, open arms, having missed me, only to find out he had no problem thinking she was me. I wonder if she was happier, funnier to hang around with. Did she laugh when she found how easy it was to fool him? It makes me sick to think about and its the only thing I can seem to think of, it won't leave me alone." I told her, wanting her to understand why I couldn't be with Peter now, possibly not ever again. Astrid just nodded.

_**888888**_

The furniture was placed in my new home in what I thought could have been record time. They even assembled it in record time. The only thing left to do is get my stuff out of the moving truck. I'm not looking forward to it.

Astrid and I decided to move the boxes in first, then the heavy stuff. I think I over did it, I could barely see over the top. Astrid guided me, since she could actually see. As we neared my door, I could suddenly see.

"Astrid, did the box disappear?" I asked. Then I heard a deep chuckle. For a brief moment, I hoped Peter had found me. Then I realized that wasn't his laugh. I should have felt relieved, but I wasn't. I had to get over Peter, it was a lost cause.

"No, I'm afraid the box is gone, miss," the voice came from the left of me. I turned and saw a handsome man holding the box in question. He had a boyish charm to him, which he proved when he said, "though x-ray vision would be an awesome power." He smirked at me, dark blue eyes glittering. "I'm Rick Knight," he glanced between me and Astrid. "And one of you must be my new neighbor."

"That would be me," I told him smiling, "I'm Olivia Dunham, and this is my friend Astrid Farnsworth." I told him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving me a charming smile. A different smile flashed through my memory.

"_Peter Bishop?" I called. He turned towards me looking me up and down, smirking. "I'm Olivia Dunham." I said smiling. He looked interested, until, "from the FBI."_

"Would you like some help moving in? I noticed that once the movers had all the stuff out they took off, that company is really unreliable." Rick said jerking me from my memories.

Astrid answered for me. "We would love the help." She smiled at him.

And so he helped. We got almost everything moved in when we stopped for a break. I stretched out on my new couch, while Astrid and Rick sat in the loveseat and armchair, respectively. "I love this couch, so much better then my old one." I sighed happily. I heard the chuckle again.

"You are adorable." Rick said, smiling.

I grinned, then a thought hit me like a bullet to the chest. _Did Peter think the other Olivia was adorable?_

I must have been frowning because Rick started to back peddle. "I don't think your adorable like a child, in fact I think you are quite attractive..." I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, my mind drifted, I didn't mean to make you back peddle." I smiled.

He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, causing me and Astrid to laugh. I felt good to laugh after so long.

"What do you do? I mean what kind of job do you have?" He asked, my face must have showed how I felt at being asked that question. "I'm sorry, jeez I can't seem to keep my foot out of my mouth tonight. I was only curious in a new neighborly way. If it makes you feel better, I'm an archeologist." He grinned.

"I'm not sure how that makes me feel better, but I work in the FBI." I told him, smiling slightly.

"Fun, and let me guess," he said looking at Astrid. "You work with her, correct?" Astrid nodded, a little wide eyed. "I'm very good at reading people." He grinned boyishly.

_Peter could read people too. Why couldn't he read that she wasn't me? Did he even care? I traveled to another universe, to save him. I put my heart on the line, and he squashed it._ I looked up at Rick thoughtfully as he talked with Astrid. His brown hair flopped across his forehead slightly, his dark blue eyes were glittering in amusement at what ever it was they were talking about. His lips formed a perfect smirk. He was clean shaven earlier, but now he had a bit or a 5 o'clock shadow. He was quite handsome. His attitude was almost childish, in a very endearing way. My eyes traveled back to his, and found them staring back at me. He smirked. I blushed.

"Would you mind if I made you lovely ladies some dinner at my place?"

"That sounds great," I told him smiling. It would be nice to get to know my new neighbor. He grinned.

"How does breakfast sound?" He asked, his smile stretching across his face.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd chapter! **

**Let me know what you think, please review!  
**


	3. Engulfed

**Thank you to those who added me to there favorite and alert lists, and reviewed. Reviews truly do make my day! **

**I also want to thank Ash, for all her help, these chapters would not have been finished or flow as well as they do, so Thank you! **

**Do check out her fic 'High School' if you haven't already, its about to start getting intense :) .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Olivia**

Breakfast did sound good. And it was good. Rick is a great cook. He's funny, sweet, charming. He makes me laugh.

We were sitting at his dinning table, getting ready to bring in the last of my things, when he asked, "So why are you two moving this stuff in on your own?"

"Well, this was kind of spur of the moment." I told him, blushing slightly.

"Everyone else had work, I didn't, so I offered." Astrid told him.

"Spur of the moment move? What happened, something must have happened." Rick looked concerned.

"I couldn't stay in my apartment any longer, and my land lady, is your land lady. She told me this apartment was for rent and that she would happily let me rent it." I told him a grim smile marring my face.

"I'm sorry, whatever happened must have been terrible, to make you move so suddenly." He reached over and placed his hand over mine, engulfing it. Peters hand never engulfed mine, it fit. While Ricks hand was much larger then my own, it was comforting, and warm. I smiled at him in thanks.

Astrid cleared her throat, pulling me from my reverie. I looked at her, and saw her smiling slightly. "Right," I said pulling my hand out from under Ricks, "lets get finished before I fall asleep and have to worry about missing items." I said.

An hour later, everything I kept from the other apartment was in my new home, in there right spots. I had no idea we would be able to have me moved and set up in a day. The only thing I have to do tonight is crawl into my new bed, under my new covers and sleep. Tomorrow I will move furniture around to the way I want it and finish un-packing boxes, I'm far to tired to do anything more but sleep.

"Thank you for helping us Rick," I said as I walked him to the door, Astrid following behind.

"I had pleasure helping you Olivia." He smiled. "Please don't hesitate to ask me for help." He reached his hand out, I placed mine in his, thinking he was going to shake it, instead he brought it to his mouth and left a lingering kiss to the back. Then he gave one last smile and walked to his door, opening it and sending on last look over his shoulder before his door closed.

"He's cute," Astrid said smiling. "I think this place is going to do you good Olivia." She looked thoughtful, then said, "thank you for trusting me. I think of you as a friend and I'm glad you think the same."

"Thank you for being trustworthy," I told her. Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She hugged me. Pulled away smiling, and left saying she would call me and ask how my first night went.

I watched as she climbed into her car and drove down the street thinking, _I have a, girl, friend._

I shook my head smiling, and crawled into bed, praying for a dreamless sleep.

**_888888_**

**Peter**

It was dark out already, and it seemed to fit my mood perfectly. The pain in Olivia Dunhams eyes when she looked at me for the last time, will haunt my dreams for months to come. Sitting at the island in the kitchen, I was lost in my own thoughts until Walter spoke, snapping back to reality.

"Peter, do you think Olivia would like to have dinner with us?" Walter asked me, while making, something. He was adding ingredients that, under semi-normal conditions would have made me worried for mine and others health, but tonight I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"I don't know Walter, I don't think she will though..." I was cut off by the blender starting. I was to lost in my own misery to even begin to indulge Walter's thoughts about Olivia coming over. Though I did reach over and turn the blender off, hoping it would help rid the headache that had started.

"Peter!" I heard Walter screech. I turned away from him and walked to the stairs. "why would you do that? I was on the verge of making the perfect combination of ingredients for vanilla ice cream to make a perfect root beer float!" He huffed at me. I shook my head and continued up to my room.

I could still hear Walter mucking about in the kitchen, as I shed my clothes down to my boxers. I wearily laid down on bed, hearing my back crack and crunch as I tried to relax for the first time since finding out I had been played like the fool I apparently am. I should have listened to my gut. I have survived by living off of my git instincts, and the one time I don't, the universe takes a chunk out of my ass.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Only to see Olivia's face, smiling with love shining in her eyes. But it slowly diminishes, and all I can see, is pain, confusion, anger and disgust. All directed at me.

I fall asleep, with the last words she said to me repeating in my mind.

_'I don't want to be with you.'_

_'She's taken everything.'_

**888888  
**

**Olivia**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I reached over and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. I walked to my bathroom, turned the light on and saw my face in the mirror. Dried tear tracks stared back at me. I may not remember the dream but I knew it was horrible. I'm glad I don't remember, but I almost wish I did. Now I will wonder what made me cry. Did I dream of my mom? My Step-dad? My dad? Or, what I most dread, did I dream of Peter in Alternate Olivia's arms? I clutched my stomach at the thought, and knew that's what I had dreamed.

The phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts.

"Dunham." I answered.

"Hello Olivia." I heard Astrids voice say. "How was your night?"

"It was fine." I answered. I heard her sigh. "Really I'm fine. My new bed's far more comfortable then my old one. There isn't any new sounds, or weird smells." She let out a soft a laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that, Olivia. I called for another reason though, unfortunately."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "What is the other reason, Astrid?" I asked.

"I gave Peter the package. He wanted to know if you were going to be at the lab later on, and I kind of accidentally let it slip that you moved." Astrid said. "That's not all, I'm afraid."

"What else Astrid?" I sighed out fearing the worst.

"Broyles called. He is going to meet you at the lab, he wants Walter to run some tests on you to make sure Alt-Olivia's memories aren't going to make you, um..." Astrid paused, probably trying to think of a polite word.

"Nuts? Crazy? Cracked in the head? Fruit loops?" I said for her.

"Yeah, something like that," Astrid said nervously.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour." I said. But before I could end the call, she told me something, I craved and dreaded.

"Also, just to give you the heads up, Peter wants to talk to you. The way he was acting I wouldn't be surprised if you find yourself trapped in a closet with him. I just want you to be prepared."

"Thank you Astrid. I'll see you soon." I said before hanging up.

I walked back to the bathroom and warmed up my shower. I didn't let myself dwell on what Walter would find, or if Peter really would try to trap me in a closet with him. Instead I thought about the fact I needed to get new clothes. Soon.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Vanilla and Sardines

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! To those of you who haven't received a reply from me, Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to review! I love hearing from you! Thank you also to the people who have added me to their favorites list and alerts list.  
**

**Thank you to Ash for beta reading these chapters, and letting me bounce all my idea's off of you.**

**Be sure to read and review her High School fic, Asha710, she also has a new story out, its called Letting Go. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Peter**

"Peter, hand me that beaker," Walter pointed vaguely in a direction. I sighed walking over to to the table that Walter had barely pointed at, picking up a beaker filled with a pink viscous fluid. Walter glanced up as I was handing it to him. "No peter, the blue beaker!" He told me firmly, I smiled at him, gritting my teeth. I went back to the table and saw two blue beakers. They were identical. I ran my hands over my face roughly. I picked up one of the beakers and handed it to him. He looked at it shaking his head, "Peter that isn't the right blue one. Its the other blue one. Please son." He said, acting as if I was a child, not listening to his father's simple instruction.

"You know what Walter?" I told him through gritted teeth, "since I have no idea what your doing, why don't you, GET IT YOURSELF!" I shouted at him. The dull ache that had started when Walter had first opened his mouth, turned into a marching band of drummers.

"Peter, don't yell at him." Astrid said frowning.

I turned slowly to face her, gritting my teeth. "You have no idea _what _ he did to this morning!" I ground out.

"What did he do then? It couldn't have been much worse then he usually does." Astrid said calmly.

"He made a milk shake." I told her. Astrid looked confused, that is before I told her the rest.

~ Flashback ~

_Creak. Clank. CRASH. _

I jerked awake, a headache starting to throb painfully throughout my skull. I got out of bed, groaning and slipped a shirt on as I stumbled down the stairs, calling out, "Walter!"

I heard another loud crash, and clutched my head in pain. I was still clutching my head as I blindly made my towards the noise. "Walter! What are you doing?" I asked, yelling over the noise.

Finally there was silence. "What was that so.. um, Peter?" He asked me, trying to look innocent, but instead, he looked constipated.

"What are you doing, Walter." I asked trying to be calm.

"I'm making a milk shake. Would you like one?" I was about to say sure, when he pulled out a jar or sardines.

"What kind of shake are you making Walter," I asked, hoping to keep the bile down.

"Vanilla and sardine." Walter grinned at me, '_so much for not puking,' _I thought as I ran toward the bathroom.

~ End Flashback ~

"Vanilla and sardines?" Astrid looked at Walter, disgusted.

"It was delicious." Walter told her, grinning.

"I can still smell it Walter," I told him, shivering in revulsion.

"I must go use the restroom, its a number one so I won't need any matches."

"Thank you Walter, we really needed to know that." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I thought you might." He said, walking towards the bathroom.

I shook my head and went to Walters work station, trying to figure out what he is making, and whether its dangerous or not, when a package was placed in front of me. "What's this?" I asked frowning.

"Olivia wanted me to give it you." She told me.

I picked it up, and barely heard the phone ring, as I slowly opened the package, almost fearing something would jump out at me. After I saw what was in the envelope, I wished something had jumped out, and taken a chunk out of me.

I held up my MIT shirt, and felt my heart break a little more, since I found out I hadn't been with my Olivia. I looked through the bag, trying to find a slip of paper, anything. The only thing I had was her hastily written 'Peter' on the envelope.

"Astrid?" She glanced over, hanging up the phone. "Do you know if Olivia is going to be coming in today?"

"I'm not sure. The move tired her..." she cut off abruptly, and I heard her whisper oops at the end.

"Move? Who moved? Did she move?" I asked advancing on Astrid.

"Yes, she did." Astrid said forcefully, "she couldn't live in that place any longer, she said it wasn't home." Astrid finished off giving me a slight glare.

I walked away from Astrid, trying to come up with some way to have Liv talk to me. Even if it came down to trapping her in a closet.

**Olivia**

I took a deep breath as I reached the lab doors, I opened them hoping to make as little noise as possible. The fates didn't seem to want to give me a break, as the door let out a loud creak.

All eye's fell on me, and the room was silent for a moment. "I've been meaning to fix that horrendous sound, Peter get me some lube would you?" Walter thankfully broke the silence, and the room was moving again.

"Agent Dunham, join me in your office?" Broyles asked, raising his eyebrow.

I nodded and made my way towards him, avoiding looking at Peter, who was working on his computer next to the tank. Even though I wasn't looking I could feel his eyes boring into me as I walked into my office where Broyles was waiting for me.

He shut the door behind me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, is there a problem?" I asked, frowning in curiosity.

He raised an eyebrow, before saying "There isn't much of a problem, just that I heard you had moved. You know you are supposed to pass it with me, so I can run background checks."

"I have the same land lady, she offered me the apartment on the spot when I gave her my notice. She said she didn't want to lose me as a tenant." I went on to tell him everything she said, where the apartment is, about Rick. I even told him partly why I moved.

In the end he said, he would be checking into the residents of my building, and check the land lady out again. I stood with him and shook his hand, wishing him a good day. I stood in the open door, watching him walk through the lab.

I took a glance around the lab. Walter was working on some liquid. Astrid was typing away on her computer. And Peter was staring at me.

* * *

**Review please :) !**


	5. Blue Eyes and Malls

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys have no idea how much I enjoy reading your reviews!**

** Thank you to Ash for helping me so much with this story. Check out her stories, High School, Letting Go, and Silence. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

His blue eyes bore into my own. I couldn't seem to look away. I couldn't hear anything. Not Walters mutterings, nor Astrids click clacking on her computer; and then Peter looked away.

I shook my head, clearing out the fog that had seemed to settle there. I took another, quicker glance, around the room before turning back into my office.

_I can't do this anymore_, I thought, grabbing my keys. I needed a little more time to myself.

"Good bye Astrid, Walter." I said, making my way towards the door.

"Olivia?" I almost stopped, it would have been so easy to stop, to turn around and face him. Instead, I kept walking. I heard a chair scrape against the floor, and crash. I opened the door, hearing foot steps behind me. I continued walking.

Suddenly the world spun, until all I saw was blue.

"Olivia, please, we need to talk." Peter said, pulling me towards an empty class room. I knew he was right but I just couldn't. Not right now.

"I can't Peter," I said, pulling my arm from his grasp, backing away from him. "I need to be away from you right now. Please understand." I said, before turning and walking away. I didn't hear him follow me.

**Peter**

I stood in the hallway watching Olivia walk away. With every step she took, the more desolate I felt. I had to get out of here. Had to think.

I went back to the lab, telling Walter and Astrid I was going for a drive, and to call me should something come up. I made my way towards the car, not looking for a car I knew wouldn't be around.

**~*~P/O**

The streets I drove were thankfully bare, as I pondered my relationship with Olivia, or rather the lack of one. There was so many things wrong with the other Olivia, and I fought myself every step of the way from finding out if she really was my Olivia. I don't remember how many times I had to stop myself from retching after finding out how easily I was played.

There are times I wish I could get rid of the other universe. Destroy them as they've tried to destroy me and mine.

I found my self parked in front of a mall, and decided that maybe walking and people watching was just what I needed.

**~*~P/O**

I walked up the stairs to the second level, and walked over to a bench in the middle of the mall. As I sat I saw a couple fighting in front of me. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but for a moment, I swear I saw Olivia and me, standing where the couple was. I saw the girl shake her head, turn and walk away.

I couldn't stop watching. This must have looked exactly like Olivia and me earlier. Then the man did something, something I should have done. He ran after her, grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and I looked away, feeling even worse then I already did.

I gazed around the mall, nothing catching my eyes. Clothing in store front windows were looked over. People just walked by. Nothing held my interest for more then a passing glance.

Girls tried to catch my eye, but they were easily ignored. Then a scent hit me, followed by a flash of blonde hair. I got up to investigate.

The world went quite. My throat constricted. It was her. It was my Special Agent Olivia Dunham, shopping for clothes.

I quickly ducked behind a rack of shirts, when she turned in my direction. I edged closer, standing off to the side, with out her notice.

"Miss? Is there something I can help you look for?" A sales lady asked her.

"Um, I'm just looking for a few button-up shirts, and suits." Olivia said, her sweet voice filling my ears.

"Right this way." The girl led Olivia towards the back of the store, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I don't think so. Thank you though," Olivia said smiling.

I barely registered the girl walking away, as I watched my Olivia root through the clothes.

I started to back up when I hit a rack, behind me. I quickly turned to catch it, so it wouldn't fall over. I heard a gasp behind me, and closed my eyes.

"Peter?"

**Olivia**

I blinked, thinking my mind was playing tricks on me. I opened my eyes. _Nope, no tricks._

"Peter?" I asked. I couldn't fathom a reason he could be here. _Did something happen? He would have called. Unless my phone had no service. But then I would have gotten something about a missed call. _

"Olivia? Hi! What are, ah, what are you doing here?" He asked, tripping over his words, and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm getting clothes. What are you doing here?" I asked him frowning.

"I'm just lookin' around," he said.

"OK, so you look through woman's clothes a lot?" I asked, arching a brow.

"What? No!" He said, frowning at me.

"Well you are in a woman's clothing store, so I just assumed that you looked through them, unless of course you wear them?" I asked, cringing slightly. _Peter is very attractive, but I don't think I want to see him in a dress._

My mind conjured up a picture of Peter dressed in a dark green, long sleeved, dress. The worst part, was that he was wearing make-up. Red lipstick, and green eyeshadow, and 5 o'clock shadow, did not make the image any better.

"Olivia? Olivia?" I felt hands on my shoulders.

"What?" I asked, blinking away, the image.

"Are you okay, I was trying to get your attention, did you see something?" He asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

"No, just had a disturbing image come to mind." I said, smiling at him. I turned away, causing his hands to fall from my shoulders.

I started to pull off shirts in my size, when I heard Peter say, "Oh well, um I think I better get going, got to pick up some," Peter paused and visibly shuddered, "sardines." He finished.

I frowned at him trying to figure out why he has such an aversion to the salty fish. He sighed, "Walter is craving vanilla and sardine milkshakes." Even I got a little sick at the thought. "It smells worse then it sounds."

He started to back away. "I'll see you around Olivia." He turned and walked away. I turned back to picking through the shirts before he left.

I started to make my way to the cashier carrying 6 button up shirts in various shades of white and 6 suits in various shades of black and gray. I knew I would be picking up more in the future, but this was fine for now. I even picked up a few pairs of socks.

I took a glance around, almost thinking someone was watching me, but shook it off, I was in a very populated building.

Then I saw it. The most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.

It was black floor length, with thick straps. On the left strap there were flowers cascading down the side, ending at the slit, that started at mid thigh. I unconsciously walked closer to it. I saw diamond like gems in the middle of the flowers. I felt the supple silk material. Then I saw the price. I sighed giving the dress one last look, before turning around, and heading in the direction of the cashier.

I paid, and left the store, and the mall, and headed for home. Home. That still brings a smile to my face.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought :)**


	6. Chinese and Mummies

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! **

**As always, a very big thank you to Ash! Check out her stories 'High School' and 'Letting Go', and after reviewing mine (wink wink) review hers :) **

**And who else has loved these last two Fringe episodes? I thought they were great :D THEY KISSED! lol**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

I sighed when I pulled up to my building. I couldn't figure out why Peter had been in that store. _ Unless he was following me,_ I quickly shook that thought from my mind. I got out of my car, grabbed my bags, and made my way inside.

Standing in the middle of my room, I was contemplating where to put my clothes when there was a knock at the door. Sighing, I rubbed my neck as I opened it, expecting Peter but instead was met with a different pair of bright blue eyes.

"Hey Rick," I smiled, "Is there something I can do for you? I'm afraid I don't have any sugar or flour for you to borrow," I joked.

"Well your in luck, I'm not here to borrow anything like that, but I would like to borrow a few moments of your time." He said, raising a plastic bag, causing the delicious scent of Chinese food to fill my nose.

"Mmm, Chinese?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep." He grinned. I gestured him to come in, leading him to the couch.

"I'll go get us plates, oh um, forks or chopsticks?" I asked.

"Chopsticks, more authentic," he grinned.

"I agree." I smiled, and turned towards the kitchen. "Oh, um I have some movies, most are for my niece, but I might have something else more to your liking, they're in the box next to the TV." I said, continuing my way to the kitchen.

When I came back, Rick was rifling through the movies. I set the plates down and curled up on the couch, watching him.

"This one!" Rick stated, moving towards my TV, and plugging the DVD in.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked, as we started to distribute the rice and other goodies.

"You'll see," he said, leaning back, taking a bite off his plate I followed suit, giving him a short a glare. He grinned in return.

I grinned reaching for the remote, when I saw which movie he had picked, "I haven't see the Mummy in awhile." I looked at him smiling, "good choice."

We continued to eat in silence, watching the movie. We laughed when the bookcases fell. I gave a small jump when the brother sat the skeleton up suddenly, causing Rick to laugh. Every now and then Rick would scoff. When the lead lady read aloud from the book, Rick muttered 'what an idiot'.

Slowly we started to shift closer towards each other, until I was slightly curled into him, with his arm resting on the back of my couch.

When the movie ended, Rick insisted he help me clean up our dinner, and I was more then willing to let him. We laughed while we worked. Within 20 minutes we were done, and I was walking Rick to the door.

"Thank you, Rick I had a good time," I told him smiling.

"I'm glad. Thank you for letting me borrow your time." He smiled, then leaned down and gently kissed my cheek. Then turned and walked to his apartment door. He looked over his shoulder one final time before entering his home, and closing his door.

I shut mine and leaned against it, placing my fingers on the spot, still warm from Ricks lips. My phone ringing brought me from my reminiscing.

"Dunham." I said still smiling.

"You have a case." I heard Broyles say.

"Okay, where is it?" I asked grabbing my keys and heading out my door. _'Here we go again'_ I thought sighing.

* * *

**Don't hate me, it's all apart of the plan! Review please :)**


	7. First Date

**I feel the need to let you all no, that yes, this is a Peter and Olivia romance, they will end up together, not sure when but they will. So, be nice, review let me no what you think, whether you like it, or hate it.**

**Thanks to Ash for betaing the chapter. Like always, go check out her work, if you haven't already :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**3 Weeks Later**_

**Olivia**

I looked in the mirror, taking in the sparse curls, and light make up. I smiled. I was ready.

I made my way back to my bedroom. I stripped out of my robe, down to my under ware and stockings, before grabbing the dark green dress I had waiting on my bed. I put it on, and felt the cool silky material flow over my curves, as it fell into place, just above my knees. I sat down and reached for my shoes, a pair of silver strapy heels.

I was checking my self over, making sure everything was in place, when there was a knock on my door. I smiled as I made my way over to open it, and was greeted by smiling bright blue eyes.

"You ready to go?" He asked, reaching out for my hand.

"Yes I am." I smiled, crossing the threshold, and closing the door, after I grabbed my purse, and coat. "So where are we going Rick?" I asked, as I locked my door.

"It's a surprise," he answered, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? What if I don't like it?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well then you are going to have a very bad night," Rick answered seriously.

"Hmm, maybe we should end the night now then?" I asked, teasing him.

"We could, but then you will never know if you would have had any fun." He answered as he opened the passenger door to his car, ever the gentleman.

"Then I guess I'll just have to continue the night then huh?" I said, as I got comfortable in the seat.

I took a look at what he was wearing. A pair of dark grey slacks, and matching jacket, a dark blue button up shirt, and his black coat. He was dressed nice, so we must be going somewhere nice. I think.

We drove for about half an hour, before Rick stopped in front of what looked to be an Italian restaurant, the sign above it read _'Capri Restaurant and Wine Bar'_.

I laughed as Rick sprinted to my side of the car to open the door. "Thank you," I said accepting his arm after he helped me from his car.

"Ciao, reservation?" The hostess asked, her voice thick with an Italian accent.

"Yes, under Knight." Rick answered, placing his hand over mine, resting it in the crook of his arm.

She looked at her list and nodded her head as she crossed, what I assumed to be, our reservation off. "Si, please follow me Signore Knight." She said as she led us to a cozy table, illuminated by the soft glow of a few candles placed on the table, and lighted sconces on the wall.

Rick pulled my seat out for me, before taking his own seat. The hostess placed menus in front of us and said our waiter would be with us, _un momento._

"Thank you for joining me tonight." Rick said, a small smile, gracing his handsome face.

I glanced up from my menu and smiled at him, saying, "well I couldn't very well say no, especially after the flowers, the candy," I looked up in thought, then snapped my fingers, "oh and how could I forget about the singing telegram!" I finished raising an eyebrow.

"OK, that might have been a little over the top." I gave a slight snort, looking back at my menu, and finding what I wanted for dinner.

I had just placed my menu down when our waiter came, and asked us what we wanted. Rick ordered sausage and mushroom stuffed pasta shells with spicy marinara, and I ordered chicken fettuccine with creamy alfredo sauce. Rick also ordered two glasses of red wine.

Rick excused himself, and made his way to the restroom. I took a sip of water, and thought about the previous three weeks.

The first to come was the chocolates, which Rick himself delivered, about a week after he had come over bearing a Chinese dinner. Then a week ago he sent flowers and a singing telegram to the lab. He must have called Astrid, cause I didn't tell him where I worked.

~Flashback~

_A metallic clunking sound filled the hallway leading to the lab, had me and Astrid, reaching for our guns, and Peter reaching for my spare in my bag. Even Walter was staring at the door in curious anticipation. _

_I raised my gun, holding my breath as a shadow stopped in front of the lab doors. CREAK, the door opened slowly. A gleam of light bounced off of the persons chest, as the door opened the rest of the way._

"_Oh shit! Please don't hurt me!" Came a squeaky male voice from behind the metal face guard, as his hands flew up above his head. _

"_Who are you?" I asked firmly, not lowering my gun._

"_M-m-m-y b-bos-s-s t-told m-m-m-e-e to c-com-me here to d-delv-v-ver a t-tele-g-gram t-to O-o-livia D-d-dunham. Please don't shoot me!" He squeaked out after all the stuttering. _

"_Lift your mask up!" I ordered. He slowly lowered one of his hands, and lifted the mask, revealing the face of what looked to be 14 to 16 year old boy, with fear radiating from his eyes, and his quaking knees. _

_I slowly lowered my gun, and heard Astrid let out a relieved sigh._

"_I'm sorry, but we can't be to careful around here." I told him smiling slightly, feeling terrible for pointing a gun at the kid._

"_In a lab?" The kid asked, looking around the room, trying to figure out what would have to be protected._

"_Look at it this way," I heard Peter say, "if anyone asks what was the weirdest job you went to, you can say you went to a Harvard lab and had 3 out of 4 people pointing guns at you." Peter sent the kid his charming half smile._

"_Yeah, that's true," the kid said, giving him a tentative smile in return as he lowered his arms slowly. He leaned down and picked up a bouquet of white Lilly's. "Give me a minute to calm down, and I'll sing you the message." The kid said, taking deep breaths._

"_You know, you can just tell me, you don't have to sing," I winked at him saying, "it can be our little secret." I felt really bad for drawing my gun on the kid, _'I wonder how much of a tip I should give him? What's the normal tip for pulling a gun on an innocent kid?'

"_No, this is the first time I've liked what they wanted me to sing. I'm already dressed as a knight, let me do the one thing I like?" He asked, looking me in the eye._

"_OK, take as long as you need," I told him smiling._

"_Oh, I love singing telegrams!" Walter chirped, from where he started to milk Gene. _

_It took a few minutes before the kid had calmed down enough to start his performance, and Walter, with a glass of milk in his hand, was in the front row._

"_OK, I think I'm ready." He cleared his throat and came over to me, kneeling down, presenting me with the fragrant Lilly's. "Sir Richard, has sent me on the most important of missions. Helping him woo the fair maiden Olivia." I started to blush after hearing that. I didn't dare look over at Peter._

"_Oh this is good fun!" Walter squeaked, clapping his hands. At least he was enjoying it. _

"_He has requested I sing to you._

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to ask you,  
To go out with me, some night._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart... _

_That you would say no,  
It touches my foolish heart. _

_I just hope, you'll say, yes."_

"_Bravo! Oh that was splendid!" Walter said, jumping from his seat and clapping wildly, thankfully breaking the silence that descended after the message was sung._

"_He wants you to give him your answer tomorrow, whether its yes or no." The kid said, getting up, causing his suit to clank._

"_I'll do that," I said reaching into my pocket, and pulling out thirty dollars. He tried to turn it down, but I told him, "You deserve it." I told him firmly._

_He smiled, lifted up a flap on his suit and put the money in his pocket. "Thanks," he said smiling. "For what its worth, this guy is one of my nicest customers." He told me before walking towards the exit. He was stopped by Walter shaking his hand and thanking the kid for such a wonderful performance._

"_Who's Richard?" I heard rough voice ask from behind me. _

"_He's Olivia's new neighbor," Astrid answered. I turned around, and was met by stormy blue eyes._

"Olivia?" I shook my head and smile at Rick as he sat down.

"Yes?" I asked, reaching for my wine glass, noticing it was full. The waiter must have been by while I was lost in thought.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, taking a sip of his own wine.

"I was reminiscing about the telegram." I told him, grinning.

The rest of the night drifted by, with wonderful conversation, a good meal, and when Rick walked me to my door, a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**So? What you think? Review please :)**


	8. Lunch with Walter

**I love hearing from you guys, so be kind review?**

**Thank you to Ash, for betaing, and check out her stories. **

* * *

_**3 Weeks later**_

**Olivia**

"Hey, do you want a coffee?" I heard Peter ask, as I was finishing up some paperwork.

"Oh no thank you," I told him reading over my last few papers, before signing them. I vaguely heard Walter ask Peter where he was going, as I finally finished with my paperwork.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed my water bottle. I took a drink before making my way back to my office, when my phone went off, I pulled it from my pocket and saw I had a new text message.

**'I can't wait to see u 2night :)' **I smiled softly as I read the text from Rick. It had been three weeks since we had had our first date. We had gone on five dates, two of them were at his apartment, with him cooking me dinner. The others where standard dates, going out to restaurants, even going to the movies on one, but they were fun.

"Did that new boy send you something, Olivia?" I heard Walter ask me softly.

"Yes, he did. I'm going to attempt cooking for him tonight." I told him, my smile still in place.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Walter looked down, a frown marring his face.

"Walter are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder, leaning down to look at his eyes.

"I'm fine. I love seeing you so happy." He smiled, almost a pained smile. "I just wish it was Peter that was making you so." He reached up and patted my hand that still rested on his shoulder, and walked over to Gene.

I gazed after him, lost in jumbled thoughts.

"He's still hoping you and Peter will reconcile and start the relationship that was stolen from you." I heard Astrid say, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I smiled softly. "I feel like Peter and I got divorced. Ella wonders why Peter hasn't been to my new apartment to see her, and now Walter is upset that I'm moving on." I sighed, smirking slightly, "maybe I should take Walter out to lunch, or something."

"Oh Olivia! I would love to! I'll go grab my coat, I won't be but a moment." I quickly turned to see Walter scurrying around the lab, grabbing the attention of Peter who had just walked back into the lab.

"Walter what are you doing?" Peter asked his father.

"Olivia is taking me to lunch," Walter told him grinning, then he leaned into Peter and said loud enough for all of us to hear, though I don't think that was on purpose, "I will try to make you look good, but you really should try to talk to her before she goes off and marries that boy."

Peter sighed, closing his eyes. I saw some veins popping out of neck, throbbing rhythmically. I watched it sinking in, and pulsing out, over and over. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

~&~

"Olivia, I'm ready when you are," I looked at Walter and smiled. He had his arm held out, and I slipped my hand into the crook of it his elbow.

"What do you feel like Walter? Sandwiches? Chinese?" I asked as we walked past a smiling Astrid, and, I think, a dazed Peter.

"Oh Chinese sounds lovely, my dear." Walter grinned, gripping my hand, filling not only it, but every part of me, with a warm feeling, only a parent could give you.

We were showed to our table, and ordered a pot of green tea, before the waiter left us to pursue our menus.

I was looking over mine when I felt eyes staring at me. I looked up and saw Walter gazing at me with one of those smiles that always seems to be in place when he's truly happy.

"What?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch today." He reached over and grabbed my hand, "I am truly enjoying this."

"I am too, Walter." I turned my hand over and gripped his, before turning back to to the menu, "What sounds better Mongolian Beef or Beef and Broccoli?" I asked.

"They both sound good, how about that and fried rice?" He smiled putting his menu down.

"Yum," I told him.

The waiter came, and took our orders, saying the food would be ready shortly. We sat and talked, every now and then he would bring Peter up, but only to tell a story, like about when he was a boy, teaching him how to flip a coin between his fingers, and later finding out that on the other side, it was his mother that taught him.

Walter had just finished telling me about his milk shake experiments, and I didn't know whether I should laugh or run to the bathroom at some of things he has put in those shakes. All of a sudden I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and breath on my neck. I stiffened and placed my hand on my gun.

"Hello Olivia," a deep voice said, stilling my hand. I recognized that voice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Mystery Man

**Thank you all so much for reading the last chapter, and those of you who reviewed, I truly do love hearing what you have to say.**

**Thank you to Ash, for betaing this story. Go check out her stories, she just uploaded a new one, Silence, and of course her High School story :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Olivia**

I saw Walter stiffen, as I turned around in my seat and looked up to the face of the man, who's hands were still on my shoulders.

"Hello Rick," I said standing up, allowing him to pull me into a hug, and feeling him give me a fleeting kiss on the cheek. I looked at Walter, and saw him visibly relax when he realized everything was okay. "Rick, this is Dr. Walter Bishop, Walter this is Rick" I said gesturing between them.

Walter stood up, and stretched out his hand for Rick to shake. "It is, _nice_, to meet you," Walter forced out. He leaned closer, and whispered into Rick's ear. It was softly said, but I could still hear it, though only slightly. "You know, I have flesh eating parasites that would thoroughly enjoy living on you." Walter said grinning. While no one but those close to him would notice, but Walter just had one of his rare moments of sanity.

I picked up my tea cup, taking a sip, hoping to hide my smile, as Rick's faltered.

"So what are you doing here?" Rick asked as I sat back in me seat.

"I'm having a long over due lunch with Walter," I told him, giving Walter a grin, and receiving one from him in return. "You?"

"I just had lunch with the curator at the local museum, he wants me to go down to a dig in Shreveport, Louisiana, he said there is something there that needs my attention." Rick said smiling.

"Wow," I told him, grinning.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "I'll let you two get back to your lunch, and I'll see you tonight." He leaned down, kissed my cheek one last time, and said good bye to Walter, before turning and leaving the restaurant.

"He was, nice." I heard Walter mumble around his tea cup.

"Yes he is," I told him, raising a brow.

Lunch with Walter was an enjoyable affair. Even after he had met Rick, Walter still told me stories about Peter. He even told me stories about his wife.

We walked into the lab arm in arm, sharing a laugh at a story I told him about Ella when she had first seen a dog.

"Walter, thank you for joining me for lunch," I said, kissing his cheek. "But now I see a new stack of paperwork is waiting for me on my desk." I smiled at him, before I made my way to the office.

"How was lunch Walter?" I heard Astrid ask him. I felt eyes on me as I closed the door, ignoring who ever it was and making a start on the pile of papers.

**Peter**

"Goodnight Walter. Night Astrid." I heard Olivia call out as she made her way to the doors. She stopped just before opening the door and looked over her shoulder slightly, "goodnight Peter." She let a small smile ghost across her face, before she was out the door, and off to her _date_.

"I met her boy at lunch today." I heard Walter say next to me. Time froze. My blood stopped, there was no sound. I shook my head clear.

"What was that Walter?" I asked, my voice pitching slightly.

"I met Olivia's new boy today at lunch. He is actually quite charming." Walter told me. He smiled slightly, looking almost as if he was in a memory. "I saw a sight that could be described as a ninth world wonder."

"Um Walter, whats the eighth?" I asked, dread bubbling inside my gut, when I saw a look of pure glee spread across Walters face.

"Why that Sardine and Vanilla Shake of course!" Walters grin dimmed slightly. "While that shake is a wonder, the sight I saw today, far outshines any other wonder, beside your birth of course. The smile on Olivia's face when she saw her boy, Roy I think his name was." I heard Astrid say _It's Rick_. "She is truly happy with this boy." Walter put his hand on my shoulder, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry son."

I turned and looked at the doors that my Olivia, _shes not your Olivia now,_ I really hated that inner voice. I think she is now completely lost to me.

I shook my head, disgusted with myself, _When have I ever given up on what I wanted?_ I love seeing Livia happy, Walter was right when he said she was a world wonder when she's happy. _Well, maybe there is a first time for everything._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please review, they make my day :)**_  
_


	10. Revelations and Dancing

**Thank you all so much for reading, and to those of you who reviewed. I'm sorry the last chapter was short, hopefully this one makes up for it?**

**Thanks to Ash, for betaing, and helping get rid of the pesky writers block. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Peter**

It was hours after Walter had told me that Olivia was happy with this, Rick, guy. I couldn't help but think I was losing her. I thought taking a walk would help clear my head, instead all it did was clutter my head up more then it already was.

I don't know how it happened but I ended up out side of Olivia's old home. The one I had a hand in ruining for her.

I made my way inside – through less then legal means – and looked around the almost empty apartment. I noticed that she had left her couch. I glanced into the kitchen and saw she had also left her table and chairs.

As I made my way through the apartment, I stopped in front of Ella's old room. A memory hit me full force, almost as if it was happening at this very moment. I saw Livia and Ella laying on a bed, with the little girl enfolded in her aunts arms, as she was read a bed time story. Just as quick as it came, it was gone, and I continued my tour.

I ended up in Olivia's bedroom. I looked at the dresser, and mirror that was left behind. I peeked inside a few of the open drawers, finding nothing. I closed my eyes and took a breath, before turning and facing the bed. It was stripped bare. I sucked in another breath, feeling my chest tighten and my stomach clench, painfully. Then a silvery glint caught my eye. I finally noticed the full moon outside, as I walked closer to the night table close to the window.

My heart dropped.

I gently picked up the bracelet that laid on the table, almost scared it would break. In the back of my mind, I was wondering why no one had pocketed the delicate silver bracelet – that looked as if it was woven together with the leaves that adorned it – with specks of green black hills gold decorating them.

I leaned against the wall next to the window, and clutched the bracelet to my chest as I slid down to the floor, my legs slipping out in front of me.

It felt like hours, that I sat there just looking at trinket in my hands. Motionless. Face devoid of any and all emotion.

Until I was hit with memory after memory of her wearing this bracelet. Rubbing at it when she was stressed or worried. Angry or emotionless.

I felt a warm drop of liquid fall on the bracelet and seep through to my hand. Then another. And another. Soon I was sobbing as I clutched the bracelet to my chest, hunched over, doing nothing to stop the tears from coming.

_**88888**_

I don't know how long I was there, just staring at nothing. The tears had stopped a while ago. Now I was numb. I was starting to stand, when I heard my phone going off. I answered with out bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello?... Yes Walter, I'm on my way home now... No, I'm fine, just had to clear my head. I'll see you soon." I hung up, and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the cold water on, and splashed some on my face, drying off with the bottom of my shirt. I walked back to the bedroom and picked up the bracelet I had dropped on the bed. I rubbed my thumb over the over leaves, and sighed before putting it in the front pocket of my jeans.

I checked over the rooms more thoroughly, wanting to make sure there was nothing else she left behind, even under the beds. I felt sick when I realized the only thing left behind was the bracelet.

I locked the door when I left, and made my down to the street. Again I let my feet do the leading. I walked past a few streets before turning. I looked around for the first time, and noticed all the nice buildings, and cars. I turned my eyes back to the sidewalk.

About half way down the block, I heard Sinatra drifting through an open window. I stopped and listened for a moment.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.  
_

I couldn't help but to think of Olivia. Images from over the last few weeks, buzzed in my head. Her smile, her laugh. Everything that had been missing, had returned, she had even smiled and acknowledged me, with out us being on a case.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

As the song progressed, I realized why. It was the telegram that _Rick_ sent to Liv, when he had asked her out. I shook my head and continued on. The music drifting behind me as I walked.

_Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight._

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look to-night.

**Olivia**

"Hows dinner coming?" Rick asked, as he fiddled with the stereo.

"Its coming along fine," I answered. Hearing him grumble about, slightly, dated machines caused me to let out a giggle.

"What are you laughing at missie?" He asked. I felt him come up behind me, placing his hands on my hips. Frank Sinatra filled my home.

"I see you concurred the stereo?" I countered, giving the spaghetti sauce a final stir before adding the meat, and putting it on a simmer. I was about to start making the noodles when Rick spun me around in his arms.

"Dance with me." He said smiling, sweeping me around the kitchen.

"I don't think I have much of a choice," I replied, laughing. I noticed_"The Way You Look Tonight" _was playing, and Rick softly rocked me to the tune. He held one hand, while my other played with the hair at the nape of his neck. His other hand was splayed along my lower back, as we swayed.

"Yes your lovely, with your smile so warm," Rick sang, smiling at me. He spun me around a couple of times, causing me to laugh.

"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart." He softly kissed me, making my smile wider.

The song finished as we made a final spin around the dining table. I giggled when he dipped me.

"Thank you for the dance." I told him, after I was up-right again.

"I could dance with you for hours Olivia." He grinned, brushing some fly-a-way's from my eyes.

"I'm going to go finish dinner now," I said softly, lightly biting my lip. I heard his stomach growl slightly at the mention of food.

Fifteen minutes later, dinner was done.

"When are you going down to Louisiana?" I asked, before taking a bite of food.

"In two days." Rick grinned. "This could be quite a find. They think it could have something to do with the Greek or Roman Gods, but they don't know for sure. That's why I was asked to go down there. I have a couple degrees in Greek and Roman Mythology."

"Well, that should be exciting no matter what happens." I told him, smiling softly at his enthusiasm.

We spent a few hours after we finished eating sipping wine, listening to music, and just talking. It was nice.

Before he went home, he left a lingering kiss on my lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, let me know what you think :)**


	11. Ella

**I want to thank everyone for reading, and those of you who reviewed.  
**

**I want to thank Ash for betaing and helping me with with these chapters.**

**On another note, the next chapter will be rated M. Just wanted to let you all know.**

**Please enjoy and review. I'm not above begging for reviews haha.  
**

* * *

_**1 Week Later**_

_RING...RING...RING_

I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting to go back to sleep and back to that wonderful dream, I just wish I could remember what was happening, before realizing the ringing was my phone.

I didn't look to see who it was, before I answered. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Aunt Liv?" Hearing Ella's voice, woke me up quicker then a cup of coffee would have.

"Ella? Baby, how are you?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm good." I could practically hear the smile in my nieces voice. "Aunt Liv?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think, maybe, I could stay at your place for a little while?"

"Oh course you can," I told her, "When do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Um... Today?" I sighed.

"That sounds fine. Do you feel up for some shopping when you get here?" I asked. When she acquiesced, I asked her to put Rachel on the phone.

"Hello?" I heard my sisters voice, it hesitated slightly.

"Hi, Rachel. Is there a reason _Ella_ called me, at 7 in the morning?" I asked, wiping the crusties from my eyes.

"Well, see the thing is, um.."

"Spit it out Rach!" I told her, slightly forcefully.

"OK, OK. Geez, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I knew it was rhetorical, so I just let out a slight growl. "OK, well I, um, I kind of met this guy online, you know from one of those popular dating sites? Well, he lives around here, and I thought Ella might like to see you, so I planned it out so that she could stay there for about, I don't know, a few weeks?"

"A few weeks? What about school? And my job?" I asked, slightly shocked she wouldn't have run this by me first.

"Oh I took care of the school thing, they gave me all her assignments that would be handed out over the month." She told me, her voice slightly flippant.

"And my job?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"Well, I thought Peter, or one of your other friends could watch her."

"Rachel, I'll take Ella, no problem. But in the future, don't ever pull something like this again. Call me ahead of time, so I can plan it out." I sighed.

"Oh, sure, will do." She said flippantly, causing my eyes to roll. "So what time should I drop her off? Oh, I'm going to need your address again."

I made a plan with Rachel to come over in an hour to drop Ella off. I figured that would be enough time to wake up and shower.

**_8~8~8_**

"Aunt Liv!" I heard as I opened my door, almost being bowled over as the 8 year old threw herself at my legs.

"Hello my Ella." I said, reaching down and lifting her up into my arms. "You are starting to get to big for me pick you up my dear." I told her, as her little arms snaked around my neck. I turned to Rachel, who was standing in the door, an unreadable expression on her face. "You gonna come in Rach?" I asked.

"Um, no, I have to go meet my date." She looked around at what she could see of my home. It's bigger then the old one, huh?" She said.

"Yep. Its home." I told her smiling.

"It's good to see you happy." She told me, returning my smile, before she leaned in and gave Ella a kiss on her cheek, promising to call her before she goes to bed.

I put Ella down after I closed the door with a quick kick. "You want something to eat? Or drink?" I asked her, as she looked around the room.

"Can I have some juice?" She asked, as she sat on the couch.

"Of course, orange juice cool?" At her affirmative, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup before filling it.

As I made my way back out to the living room, I heard Ella ask, "Aunt Liv, is this Peters?" I looked over to her, and saw her holding a button up shirt, of Ricks.

_His lips moved furiously over mine, my hands clumsily undoing the buttons. _

I bit my lip, shaking my head, both to say 'no', and to shake the memory from a few days ago. I went and sat down on the couch, placing the cup on the coffee table. "That shirt belongs to my... friend, Rick." I told her. "You might be able to meet him soon. He's in Louisiana right now, for work."

She walked over and took a drink, before saying, "OK, I need to make sure he's good enough for you." That caused me to let out a laugh.

"Thank you. Now, are you ready to go shop?" I asked, getting up to grab my coat.

"Yep. Aunt Liv, do you think you could call Peter and ask him to come with us?"

_Of course._

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review! :D**_  
_


	12. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**RATED M! Slightly!**

**Thank you all for reading, and to those *cough* 2 *cough* who reviewed! Thank you so much, it does my heart good. **

**I have one line in this chapter that makes it rated M. One line, no one word. But the word fits lol. So I'm saying this chapter is lightly rated M. If you don't like, skip the long italicized bit.**

**Thank you to Ash for betaing! As always check out her work!**

**Enjoy! I beg, review!  
**

* * *

_Peter? _I thought, closing my eyes. I turned to look at her, and asked, "Why do you want Peter to come?"

"Well, I figure that we will need some help moving the furniture around." Ella said giving me her best innocent look, and throwing in a set of puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, and said, "I don't see why not."

Ella grinned as I reached for my phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Hi Peter."

"Olivia? Is everything okay?" I smiled, touched at his concern.

"Everything's fine, I was just wondering if you would like to go furniture shopping with Ella and me." I told him, smiling when I saw Ella silently begging for him to say 'yes'.

"Of course, I would love to. When and where?"

I told him to meet us at a furniture store down town, also that we where leaving in a moment and would see him soon.

**_&8&_**

"Peter!" I turned around and watched Ella get swung up into Peters arms. I couldn't hear what he said over the noise of cars, horns, and peoples chatter, but whatever he said made Ella's grin stretch even farther across her face. I saw Peter glance over at me, and felt my heart give a slight tug, as I remembered the dream I had been woken from this morning.

_~Dream~_

_I felt strong arms wrap around me, their hands resting on my hips. Warm breath on my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine, and my throat to constrict. I spun around in the arms, that held me so lovingly, his eyes bore down into mine._

"_Oh Peter." I sighed. He smiled and lovingly pressed his his lips to mine. _

"_Let me love you Olivia." He murmured, as he trailed kisses to my right ear. _

"_Oh, yes please," I moaned, as he started to nibble on my earlobe. He moved from my ear, down my neck, alternating between nibbling and sucking. I fisted one of my hands in his hair, while the other clutched at his shirt. _

_He moved one of his hands, that still held tightly to my my hips, up my side, before coming to rest on my breast. I moaned loudly, as I felt his hand slowly tweaking my nipple into a stiff peak. Oh, how I wished there were no barriers between us._

_I gasped, when we were thrown onto a soft bed, our clothes disappeared before we hit the sheets. I grinned before letting out a moan, as he lips started to descend down to my other, now exposed, breast._

"_Hmm." He groaned, as he started to suckle. I could feel moisture starting to seep from between my legs. _

"_Peter, please. Touch me." I groaned, begging. _

"_I am." He said, before, removing his hand from breast, and the other, from were it was reflexively gripping my ass, and parting my legs, before resting between, still not touching me were I most wanted him to. _

"_Please." I told him. I looked down, at his face, and saw him grin, before one of his hands started moving, right were I needed him._

"Olivia, you okay?" I blinked away the haze and looked at Peter, who still held Ella in his arms. Both of them were looking at me in concerned curiosity.

I smiled, in a way I hoped was reassuring, and told them I was fine. Ella smiled and started telling us what she thought we should get, but Peter didn't look convinced. The look he gave me, said he wasn't going to bring it up now, but he certainly wouldn't forget to ask about it later.

I follow them inside, while that little voice starts questioning me about my dream. _Why was it Peter that I dreamed of, and not Rick, the guy I'm currently dating? Why did I remember this dream and not any of the others since I moved?_ The others I have only remembered what I felt, never the same feeling though. Sometimes I was scared, in others, numb. My brain seems to have shut out the painful dreams lately, and I can't be more thankful.

We walked around for an hour, looking at different furniture, Ella walking between Peter and I, holding our hands. It was when we were all laying on one of the mattresses, that I started to feel eyes on me, I looked around and saw a few of the sales girls glaring over at us. I just couldn't quite figure out why.

"This bed is comfy," I heard Ella say, breaking me from my reverie. I looked at her, and smiled, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Yeah it is," I heard Peters voice rumble, from the other side of Ella.

"Well now we have to find the bed frame." I said, smiling, while getting off the bed, Peter followed suit, and together we peeled Ella from the bed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I heard a feminine voice behind me say, I turned, about to tell them no, when I saw she was staring at Peter, I think I even saw her bat her lashes. I looked over to Peter and saw he had an amused look on his face.

"Nope, I think we have everything covered at the moment. But thank you." He said giving her a grin, before picking up Ella. "Now to look at bed frames, right?" I nodded my head, and we made our way to bed frames.

**Peter**

"How was shopping?" I heard Walter ask, as soon as I stepped through the door way.

"It was fine, in fact I'm going over to Olivia's to help her move the new furniture, I just came home to change that's all." I told him, as I made my upstairs, to my room.

"Oh that's fantastic!" I heard Walter exclaim. I shook my head, smirking, and just continued on to my room. I grabbed a clean pair of jeans, and shucked the ones I was wearing after kicking off my shoes. I shook my head remembering why I was changing my pants, thankfully my boxers didn't get wet.

_I was walking towards my car when I slipped in a puddle, and fell right into the muddy water. _

I jogged down the stairs and made it out the door with out running into Walter. I fished my phone out of my pocket, and called Olivia letting her know I was on my way. she gave me directions before hanging up.

As I was driving, I thought about today's events.

I remembered Ella running to me, and I greeted her with a 'Hello Beautiful', causing her to giggle. I looked over to Olivia, and saw her smile at me. I saw it start to dim, and her eyes lose focus. When I got closer to her with little Ella in my arms, I could swear I saw lust in her eyes. What ever I thought I saw in her eyes vanished when she focused on the present.

As I was going over my memories, I remembered the overly friendly sales girl. I remembered walking past her and a few other girls, and heard them say, 'What a cute family'. I just couldn't figure out why she would try to flirt with me, if she thought I was with my wife and daughter.

_My wife? _I tried to shake that thought from my head, but I just kept seeing her in a wedding dress, then pregnant, painting the baby's room together. It was a wonderful thought, until I started seeing someone else with her, doing everything I wanted to do with her.

I shook my head and tried to focus on where I was going, I was almost there. I passed her old street, and continued past a few more before I saw her street sign. I turned and started seeing familiar sights. I stopped in front of her building and realized why. I walked down this street not more then a week ago. This is the building that had the Sinatra song drifting out the windows.

I grabbed my jacket and got out of the car. I sighed and looked up at the building, noticing waving arms in one of the windows.

I smiled waving at Ella, and walked up to the door, getting buzzed in, as soon as I reached the top step.

* * *

**See? One word! Otherwise it's fairly tame. I think.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review, PM me what have you, just let me know what you think. Review!  
**


	13. Coins, Cards, and Phone Calls

**Thank you all so much, and to the anonymous reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me, I'm sorry if I'm not able to reply to them. I love reading every review I get, so thank you for taking the time.**

**I know this chapter is small, but I think its a cute one.**

**Thank you to ash for betaing, and as always check out her work.**

**My neck hurts, and reviews just might make those sore muscles all better, causing me to write faster. Just throwing that out there lol. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

"He's here! He's here!" Ella squealed. I smiled at her, and looked out the window. Sure enough, there he was. I walked over and buzzed him in.

I was just grabbing a juice for Ella, when there was a knock at the door. I heard hurried little foot steps, and Ella's voice saying, "I'll get it!" I walked in and stopped to look at the scene in front of me. Peter was kneeling on the ground, looking in Ella's ear, I heard him say he sees something.

I walked over, a little worried at what could be in her ear. As I got closer, I saw a flash of silver, and Peters grin, before I heard Ella's delighted laugh. He had pulled a coin from her ear.

Peter put the coin in the front pocket of Ella's jeans. She started to shake her head, but Peter told her, "I found it in your ear, you should keep it." He was so good with her.

He looked up at me, a smile lighting his eyes, my own stretching across my face.

Then my phone rang.

I saw the light dim slightly in his eyes. The phone rang again and I went to answer it, with out looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?" I said, turning and watching Peter and Ella interact. He was showing her how to flip a coin between her knuckles.

"I have missed the sound of your voice." I froze. _Rick?_

"Rick?" Peter eyes met mine, but he looked away quickly. I walked over to the kitchen as I asked, "Hows the dig?"

"It's okay, but there is just something that doesn't fit here," he sighed.

"You'll figure it out. This is what you love." I told him softly.

"I hope so. What are you up to?"

"My niece Ella is here, so we went and got some furniture for the empty bedroom." I said, looking over my shoulder, seeing Ella successfully flipping the coin, before it fell. She looked at me, I gave her a thumbs up, and a big smile, receiving one from her as well, as Peter grinned at her, telling her she was a natural.

"That's nice," I heard Rick say, breaking me from my thoughts. "I hope you had help."

"My friend Peter came with us, and he's going to do our manual labor." I said, slightly louder then I needed to, but it was worth it when I heard Peter's indignant huff, and Ella's laughter. I heard Rick laugh as well.

"That's great, I'm glad." I could here the smile in his voice. "Hopefully I'll be able to meet Ella when I get back."

"That would be nice." I told him. He tried to stifle his yawn, but I caught it. "You should go rest, or something, you sound beat. Besides, we still have work to do before we eat."

"OK, I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and looked over my shoulder at Peter and Ella. I turned around completely and just watched them interact. They had moved on from twirling the coin between their fingers to a card trick. They were sitting on the couch now, and had three cards spread out on the coffee table before them.

Peter heard me walk in, and looked up. His eyes had gone from a peaceful blue, to a calm, depressing grey. He looked almost desolate. He looked away when Ella pointed at one of the cards and smiled showing her she chose right. I didn't say anything about what I saw in his eyes, I thought it best to be left alone for now.

"Tell me you are not teaching her how to play Three Card Monty?" I asked him, slight shock entwined in my voice. He looked at me sheepishly – I noticed his eyes had gone back to the peaceful blue –, and I had my answer. Ella looked on confused as I glared at Peter.

"Um, I was, uh," Peter stumbled over his words, not meeting my eyes, then his brighten, and he grins. "I'm helping her with her memory."

I shook my head, knowing it was harmless fun. _Harmless until he teaches her how to swap out the queen, that is. _I hate my inner voice.

I sighed and turned towards the guest bedroom, and said, "Well come on, we have work to do."

I heard them come up behind me and follow me into the room, where we looked at the boxes and bed frame. I saw Peter rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, and heard him say, "lets get to work."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review! **


	14. Pizza and a Movie

**For everyone who saw the season finale, I'm so happy this story isn't following along with the show. It was a great and shocking finale, but it doesn't mean I like how it turned out lol. OK Venting done :)**

**Thank you's go to everyone who has read, alerted reviewed and added me to there favorites list. Thank you to Ash for helping me with this story as much as she has. Like always check out her work.  
**

**I also want to thank noz4a2 for reviewing almost every chapter so faithfully. And to the anonymous reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time to review, I'm sorry I haven't properly thanked you. For all the other reviewers and possible reviewers, I try to respond to your reviews as quick as I can, to show you how much I appreciate your reviews.  
**

**On with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Peter**

"Push, come on Peter just a little more."

"Do you know how hard this is to do Olivia?"

"Peter your almost there, yes, there it goes. Whew. I told you it would fit."

We heard laughing come from behind, causing us both to turn around. Ella was behind us giggling.

"You sound like my mom, when ever she has sleep overs." Ella sighed, before taking a drink of her juice.

I looked at Olivia who had a look of complete shock on her face.

I shook my head and leaned against wall. "I never knew putting a bed together was so difficult."

Olivia blinked her eyes and looked at me, "Well," she said, starting to walk towards the door of the bedroom, "what do you want on your pizza?"

**_~8&8~_**

Three hours later we were done, the furniture was put together, and the bed made, all ready for little Ella to go to sleep.

All three of us crashed on the couch, Ella between Olivia and I. There was silence in the room, as we let our muscles relax.

Then Ella said, "Can we watch a movie?" Her voice sounded gravely, like she was fighting sleep. Olivia looked at me over Ella's head, a question in her eyes.

I look at Ella, and say, "Of course we can. Go pick out a movie."

"Peter? Are you sure you want to stay?" I glanced over, and saw a look flash across her pretty features. _ No, not pretty. Beautiful, gorgeous even. Not just _pretty.

"Of course, it's just one movie, and it's not even that late," I looked at my watch, "its only 9:30." I smiled my most charming smile at her. She grinned in response.

"Just don't fall asleep at the wheel." She turned away and looked at Ella, who was looking back and forth between two movies. She turned her head towards us, bit her lip, glanced back at the movies, then us, back to the movies, then nodded her head once and chose her movie.

She walked over to the TV and plugged the disc into the player before coming over, getting comfortable between us again.

"What did you choose, sweety?" Livia asked he, wrapping her arm around Ellas shoulder. Her hand brushed by my shoulder, causing red hot shivers to spread through my body. I glanced at her, but she didn't even seem to notice that she had touched me.

_She didn't even flinch._

**Olivia**

My hand was burning. How can touching Peter set my nerves on fire? Shouldn't Rick, my boyfriend, do that to me?

I shook my head and started focusing on the movie. She chose UP.

As the couple on screen got older, I started hearing some sniffling. I looked next to me, and saw Ella, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh sweety," I pulled her closer, and felt Peter scoot closer as well.

"I'm okay, I just know what's coming." She said softly.

Sure enough, the wife dies.

As the movie got going, I saw some cute things, like the little boy going after a Snipe. I also saw just how much this man loved his wife. I couldn't help but wonder, would Rick pine after me, like this cartoon character? I don't know if he would.

_Peter would._

I looked over to Peter. His face was impassive. But his eyes were expressive. He's the type that once he falls for someone, and spends his life with them, he would pine. He would hold that torch and feed the flame for years to come, until he joined them.

"Its so sad, he loved her, doesn't want to lose any part of her." Ella said quietly.

"Yeah it is," Peter said, just as softly. "But he has someone that reminds him of her." He told her just as the little boy had asked the man to cross his heart. Just like his wife did.

As the movie progressed I heard soft snoring, I turned and saw Ella asleep, curled into Peter's side, who was also sleeping. I smiled, and turned back to the movie. A few minutes later, I felt my eyes start to close. I tried to fight it, but I just couldn't. The world slipped away, and I was sleeping.

**Ella**

I could hear music playing as I slowly woke up.

I rubbed at my eyes and tried to stretch, but I had two pairs of arms resting around me. I looked up and saw my Aunt and Peter sleeping, their faces close together. I grinned. Maybe the movie did help?

I wanted them to watch UP. I wanted them to think about each other. Maybe even see they need each other.

I wiggled out from between them, trying not to wake them, and made my way to Aunt Liv's room. I pulled her blanket off the bed, and took it back out to them. The blanket was so big, part of it was trailing behind me.

I tried to keep my happy giggles to my self, when I saw that Peter had laid down and taken Aunt Liv down with him, his arms wrapped around her.

I put the blanket on them as gently as I could. They looked so peaceful. Hopefully they would sleep through the night.

I went to my room and changed into my pajamas, before crawling into bed.

I just hope Aunt Liv's friend doesn't ruin anything for Peter becoming my uncle.

I fell asleep smiling, thinking of my Aunt and, hopefully, future Uncle.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not above begging for more reviews ;) lol. Hint hint. **

**Please review! **


	15. The Next Morning

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long to post, I just haven't been able to write. Thank fully that ended and now, fingers crossed, I'll be able to write more.**

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing. And thanks to Ash for going over these chapters with me. Check out her work.**

**I love reading what you guys think so please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Peter**

"Peter," a soft voice, whispered. "Peter." I felt lips trail along my neck, across my cheek, to my lips, lingering, sending warmth throughout me.

"Olivia." I breathed out. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't respond.

"It's me. Oh Peter I need you," she pressed her lips to mine once more. I ran my hands through her hair, as I flicked my tongue across her lips. I heard her moan, as she allowed me entrance, and our tongues did battle. I pulled away from her gasping for air.

"Oh, Liv I wish I could open my eyes." Suddenly the weight that was keeping them closed vanished.

"No, Peter don't!" Olivia gasped out. I got one glimpse of her before everything went black.

A door appeared. I reached out a shaky hand, and touched the knob. I blinked.

I was in a church. I saw my father, waiting at the end of the aisle. Then, the most beautiful sight I'd ever see, came to stand next to him.

Olivia was a vision in white. She looped her arm through Walters, and made her way towards me.

As they came closer, I saw Walter smile sadly at me. It was then I realized the entire time I was watching Olivia, she was looking beyond me.

I kept my eyes on her, until they past me. That was when I turned.

I noticed I was in the front pew standing next to Ella, Rachel, Broyles, and Nina.

Then I looked in front of me and saw a tall man, with brown hair, but I couldn't make out his features.

After Walter gave Olivia away, he came to stand next to me. I felt my heart break at the look of pure happiness on her face.

"You let her go. You didn't fight for her."

My eyes ripped open with a gasp. I saw morning light shimmering on the ceiling. It was just a dream, a horrible nightmarish dream.

I sucked in a deep breath, and was hit with a delicate scent of vanilla and coconut. The best part is, there is no sardiney fishy smell to go with it.

Wait.

I looked down, and saw Olivia cuddled on top of me under a blanket on her couch. I also noticed my arms were around her, and one of her hands clutched at my shirt softly. I looked around and noticed we were alone.

I smiled and savored the time I had to just hold her. I closed my eyes, smiling softly to my self.

I laid there quietly for sometime, just enjoying the feel of her breath brushing against my neck when I heard the distant sound of my phone ring. I figured they would leave a message or hang up, when the ringing stopped I thought that's what had happened.

**Ella**

The sound of ringing pulled me from my dreams. I stretched as I crawled out of bed, and walked towards the sound, it was coming from Peter's jacket.

I curiously pulled out the phone and saw Walters name on the screen. I figured Peter wouldn't be upset if I answered a call from Walter.

"Hi Uncle Walter," I answered, my voice croaking slightly.

"Who is this?" Walter asked me, sounding confused.

"Ella, Olivia's niece."

"Oh, hello dear, is Peter there? He hasn't been home tonight." I softly padded over to the door, and cracked it open.

"Yeah he's here." I put my hand over my mouth trying to stop the giggle from coming through. Walter heard it though, and he asked what was funny. "Aunt Liv and Peter are still asleep on the couch."

He let out whoop of joy. "How did this come about?"

I then told him everything I remembered from the night before, including my plan with the movie. "Do you think it worked Uncle Walter?"

"Well my dear, I think it just might put them on the right track, at the least."

"I hope so."

"I'm sorry to have to cut our conversation short, but my eggs are burning. Have Peter call me when he wakes up."

I hung up the phone, and glanced out the still cracked door towards the still sleeping occupants of the couch, before I turned to go put Peters phone back in his jacket.

"How was your conversation with Walter?" The gravely voice stopped me dead in my tracks. _Oops._

"Good morning Peter." I said, turning to face him. He was looking right at me, thankfully he didn't look upset.

"Morning Ella. Mind telling me why you answered my phone?"

"Um, well, I wasn't going to, but I saw it was Walter, so I thought you wouldn't mind." I bit my lip and tried to look as innocent as possible. I even gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Why didn't you just wake me up though?" Darn, my tricks didn't work on him.

"Well, you looked like you were in a very deep, relaxing sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you?" I said, smiling.

"Is that a question?"

"Um, no?"

"Ella, its fine that you talked to Walter, but you still could have woken me and said that Walter was calling." He gave me that look, the same look Aunt Liv gives me when she knows, that I know, what I should have done. I don't like that look.

"I'm sorry Peter."

He smiled at me and asked, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Blueberry pancakes!" I said.

"I'll wake your Aunt, then me and you will start making breakfast."

"Ok! I'll go change out of my jammies." I skipped back to my room, and left Peter to wake up Aunt Liv.

**Olivia**

_'Olivia.' _ A deep voice said, breaking through the dream fog.

Go away.

_'Wake up. Livia, wake up.' _

I don't want to. I wanted the voice to shut up. I'm so comfy, this is the best sleep I've had in awhile.

_'Come on Liv, time to get up.'_ I'll give 'em one thing, they are persistent.

I could feel myself waking up. "No." I whined, burrowing into the warm, hard mass under me.

Wait.

My eyes peeled open, and I looked up. Peter. I was sleeping on Peter. I slowly started to sit up, but was stopped short by the blanket that was wrapped snugly around us.

"Morning Sweetheart." Peter grinned.

_Oh boy._

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I'm not above begging :) lol **_  
_


	16. Breakfast

**OK, First off, I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I've had a bout of writers block. And my mind has been preoccupied by Hawaii Five-O and Scott Caan, lol. And Leverage too lol.  
**

**Second, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I really truly love hearing what you all think of the story. **

**Happy belated 4th of July to all those who celebrate it. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

I carefully extracted myself from the clingy, evil, constricting, blanket, all the while trying not to touch Peter. Much to his amusement. He didn't even try to help, all he did was lay there with this stupid little grin.

A minute later I was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, the blanket lay in a rumpled heap around Peter.

I opened my mouth, about to say, something, maybe, I think, but was saved by Ella.

"Aunt Liv, your up! Good, you can make the eggs and bacon while me and Peter make the blueberry pancakes." I noticed Ella was dressed in her play clothes.

"Ready to make a mess I see?" She vigorously nodded her hand in the affirmative.

I checked in the fridge to make sure we had everything we needed for breakfast, while Peter and Ella got out the mixing bowl, and pans. We had it all, even a frozen bag of blueberry's.

I got the bacon on the fire, and sat at the table to watch Peter make his 'famous' Bishop family blueberry pancakes.

"You know I can cook the eggs and bacon while you sit and relax." Peter said, almost sounding absentminded about what he was saying. At least it would have if I hadn't seen the smirk. The smirk that said 'Let the man handle this'. I hate those smirks, and he knows it.

"You haven't had _my _eggs and bacon yet, and I make some da-, _darn_ good eggs and bacon." Ella was busy stirring away at the mixture to notice my slip up, but Peter noticed, and he grinned at me, shaking his head in mock disappointment, causing me to stick my tongue out at him. After making sure Ella wasn't watching of course. I regretted it when I saw Peter's bright blue eyes darken. He shook his head and grabbed the berry's to put in the mix.

I reached for a fork to flip the bacon around, and touched warm skin instead of warm metal. I jerked my hand back, and tried not to look at him, or hear Ella's delighted giggle.

"Here." I looked up at the sound of his voice, and saw Peter holding the fork out to me. I shyly took it from him, muttering a 'thank you'.

"The pancakes look good." I told him. The sight and smell causing my stomach to rumble, rather loudly. Ella giggled again while Peter smirked.

After he finished making his pancakes, I put the bacon on a paper towel and grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

"OK, how do you want your eggs?" Ella requested sunny-side-up, while Peter went with over-easy. I cracked the eggs, and cooked them in the bacon grease, getting the edges nice and crispy.

Soon we were sitting down and eating the fruits of our labor.

Ella started to tell us about a little boy who has been picking on her in school, much to the enjoyment of Peter and I, when my phone rang. _Damn._

I got up to answer it, sending a smile to Peter and Ella. I heard Peter try to explain the inner workings of elementary school crushes, when I answered the phone, not bothering to look at caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful." I felt a wave of guilt wash through me, as I heard Ricks voice float through the speaker.

"Morning Rick." I glanced at the kitchen table, and felt my heart warm at the sight of Peter telling Ella about the joys of little boys. I don't think she liked the topic.

"Olivia? You there?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. My niece is being told about elementary school boy crushes, and what they do to the little girls they like."

"Hmm, fun conversation." I heard him laugh out.

"Peter thinks it is."

"Peter?" Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned him so early in the morning.

"Um, yeah, it got late, and he slept on the couch." I bit my lip, worried he would be jealous. Not that he has anything to be jealous about. _Yeah right._

"That's good. Driving tired is not a smart thing to do." Rick said, jealousy tinging his voice.

"Yeah that's what we figured." Uh huh, yep, that's what we figured alright.

"OK, well I'll let you get back to your guests, and breakfast?" He inquired.

"Yes, a very good breakfast. Have a good day at your dig site, hope you find... something." I told him, trying to sound optimistic.

"I don't think we'll be finding anything here, but I'll continue looking for awhile longer." He sighed. "I miss you. I'll call later." Then there was silence.

I pulled the phone from my ear and sure enough, the call was ended.

"Everything okay?" I looked over to Peter, and smiled nodding my head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Rick just doesn't think this dig is going to come up with anything." I made my way back to my breakfast when my phone rang, again.

I looked at the screen and saw _Rachel._ "Hello?"

"Hey, put Ella on."

"Hi, Rachel, good morning to you too."

"Yeah, good morning. Sorry I didn't call last night, time escaped me."

"It's fine." I told her, walking over to Ella. "It's your mom." I told her handing her the phone.

She nodded taking it. "Hi mom."

I sat back down, and Peter gave me a questioning look. "Rachel said she would call Ella last night," I looked over and saw Ella smiling sadly, "she didn't."

"What's on the agenda for today?" Peter asked, lifting a fork full of egg to his mouth.

"I figured I'd take Ella to the Lab." I told him.

Breakfast was silent after that, except for Ella's non-committal answers to whatever Rachel was asking or telling her. Soon Ella ended the call, stating her food was getting cold.

"How's your mom?" Peter asked.

"She's fine," Ella shrugged.

Peter and I shared a glance. "How would you like to go see Walter after breakfast?" I asked. We were both happy to see Ella's face light up at the thought of seeing 'Uncle' Walter.

* * *

**I just love Ella lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought :) **


	17. The Story of the God and the Queen

**Sorry for the wait. I've been taking care of my dog, my sweet baby, who had to have surgery a few weeks ago on her knee. She's much better know, her leg doesn't hurt, that I can see anyway, and I can brush her without her running away from me muahahah, lol. So worry over her kind of stopped the creative process for a bit. But I'm back now, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter written and done within a week or so, I'm not promising anything though lol.**

**I want to say thank you to Ash for going over this chapter, and all the chapters, and helping me when I get stumped by something :) Also thank you vivian, and leela for reviewing, i wasn't able to send you message, so here it is :)  
**

**And thank you again to the ones I was able to send a message to :)!  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know :)  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

"Yes Walter, I'm leaving now." I heard Peter say, as I saw Ella emerging from her room, dressed and ready to go to lab. I had some paperwork to do, and didn't want to put off, since I knew it wouldn't take me long.

"Walter!" Peter's sudden shout made Ella and I jump. He sent an apologetic glance as he continued talking at Walter. "Thank you. Now you said something about Astrid was going to take you to the lab? Right and a movie after. OK. We'll see you soon then." Peter shoved his phone into his pocket wit a wince.

"Everything okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Peter sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, the only Walter can get him to do. "Yeah, everything's fine. Walters just jumping to conclusions, and driving me nuts." He smiled.

"I see." I said biting my lip.

"I was wondering if you two lovely ladies would like to tolerate my company a little longer, say, during lunch?"

Ella enthusiastically replied in the affirmative, before I was able to even part my lips.

"Can we go for ice cream?" Ella asked.

"No." Peter answered. Before she could ask why, he scooped her up, and juggled her around, pulling excited giggles from her. "No ice cream. You told Walter, Olivia and I were sleeping together." He said, holding her under his arm, looking at her with a smirk and humor dancing in his eyes.

"She did what now?" I asked, slightly in shock.

"Told him we were sleeping together on the couch," Peter said offhandedly as he grabbed his and Ella's coats, – Ella still under his arm – and made his way out the door. "You coming?"

**Ella**

"Ella." I heard Walter whisper, interrupting my drawing.

"Yes, Uncle Walter?" I asked, putting my marker down.

"I think we need to plan a way to pull Peter and your aunt together."

"Peter is taking us to lunch today." I told him grinning.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I want you to tell me everything that happens, then we can plan from there. We need to have an effective plan, for this to work." He told me, a grin on his own face.

"I'll call you, and tell you everything while Aunt Liv makes dinner."

**Peter**

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Olivia said after we had gotten our drinks. I stood up as she did, my mothers manner lessons working on autopilot. I watched her weave through the table and customers of the pizzeria I brought the girls to, after I hearing Ella say something to Astrid about wanting it.

"So, Ella want to tell me why you were upset after your mom called?" The question had been weighing on my mind all day, and you know what the say about curiosity.

"I wasn't upset, not really anyways. Mom told me she had had such a good time with her date that time just slipped passed her, and when she had gotten back to her room, it was late and she didn't want to wake me." Ella said smiling a small smile.

"Well that's not bad is it? She wanted to talk to you when you wouldn't be cranky. Cause lets face it, if you girls don't get enough sleep before you wake up, you are evil." I was about to say more, but something hard hit the back of my head. I twisted in my chair facing my attacker, and grimaced. "Hey Livia. Didn't see you there." I said sheepishly, rubbing the soar spot gently.

"Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep. You know how cranky we girls get." Olivia said, sarcasm tinging her voice, causing Ella to giggle. She plopped down into her seat, and grinned at her niece.

I should learn to keep my mouth shut. Eh, oh well, the thump to the heads worth it when you see their smiles.

**Olivia**

Dinner was almost done. I went the easy way, and made steak with rice and green beans.

I walked into the living room to tell Ella to wash up, and saw she was on the phone. I was about to turn back into the kitchen, thinking she was talking to her mom, until I heard, "Lunch was great Uncle Walter!"

_Why would they be talking about lunch? Oh no._ I thought. I looked over to her, and saw she had her back to me.

"Peter kept making Aunt Liv laugh, it was great!" Ella giggled.

I smelled the steak start to burn, and walked over, turning the burner down. My mind drifted to lunch.

_We ordered soon after Peter had so successfully shoved his foot in his mouth. He was still rubbing his head after it came, what a baby, it's not like I hit him that hard._

_Lunch was wonderful, the food was good, I wasn't being glared at by the waitstaff, though Peter was doing his fair share of glaring at our waiter. Peter. Peter was extremely entertaining. The noise in the restaurant couldn't drown out our laughter. _

"_I once heard a story, when I was passing through this little country town, I don't remember where. It was about a young a God, and a Queen." Peters eyes had a far off look in them, searching for the story._

_Ella leaned closer to him, enraptured. The noise around drifted to silent whisper, as Peter began his tail._

"_The God would go down to the sleepy village, and watch as the Queen would sneak out of her castle in the early morning, before the dew became drops on the leaves. He would follow her, watching as she picked the wild flowers, and drank from the spring. He loved watching the sun shine on her golden locks._

"_One day, something changed. He wasn't the only one following the fair Queen. Before he could dispatch the mongrel, he called after her. She turned and graced him, the mongrel, with a sight the God wished could have only been for his eyes, a smile, a bright wonderful smile. She stopped and waited for him to catch up with her, and slipped her arm in his." Peter stopped and looked at Ella, with a smile on his face, hearing her gasp._

"_This God didn't step up to the plate and try to woo her though, it's his own fault if the Queen has someone else who is." I said. I saw Ella nod her head begrudgingly._

_Peter just smile and shook his head, before continuing his story._

"_The God, wasn't going to let that mongrel take what he thought was right fully his." I snorted at that, earning a glare from Ella and a smirk from Peter. I picked up a bread-stick and smiled at Ella._

"_He dawned a human disguise, and walked out onto the path. He caught up to them in flower grove, giving them a shock as he loudly stumbled out of the trees. 'Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb you.' The God said. 'I was hoping to find a place where I could write.' He knew the Queen loved stories, and hoped that would peak her interest. It had. While the mongrel pouted next to a boulder, the God told the Queen wondrous stories of his travels. _

"_Soon it was time for the Queen to leave. As she made her way out of the grove, she turned away from her escort, and asked the God, 'Will you be here tomorrow?' The God grinned and nodded his head, and watched as she made her way back to the path, the mongrel still pouting. _

"_For weeks, the two met in their grove, growing closer together. One day the God decided to tell the Queen who he was." Peter stopped. His eyes were sad. He looked down and shook his head. "He told her, and she kissed him, saying everything would work for their advantage." He took a drink of soda, and sat back. _

"_That's the end?" Ella asked, shocked. When Peter nodded, Ella started firing off questions. "What happened to them? Did they stay together? Why would you end it there?" _

_Peter laughed, and held up his hands in surrender. "I don't know what happened to them next, that's all of the story I know. Sorry Ella." He said grinning. The waiter brought him the check, and Peter payed him before I could grab any money. "Not today Livia. I asked you two ladies to lunch, I pay." He said smiling, as he got out of his chair, and helped me from mine. He leaned down and whispered, "Your the Queen." Then walked over to Ella, helping her with her coat, as I stood in shock. _

"Aunt Liv? Is something burning?"

"Crap!" I gasped out as the scent of burning food filled my nose. I rushed over and tuned the flames off, trying to get the food off the heat as quick as I could. Thankfully none of the food was to badly burned. I let out a sigh of relief, then heard Ella's little giggles behind me.

I turned and saw her eyes glittering as she was covering her mouth trying to control her laughter, ineffectively.

I let out a laugh of my own before plating the food, taking the blacker steak for my self.

Dinner was served.

"Thanks for dinner Aunt Liv, it was good." Ella said to me, as she put her plate in the sink.

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry it was a little burnt."

The rest of the night was spent watching a movie, and playing a game, before going to bed. Neither of us mentioned Peter or Walter.

* * *

**So how did you all like it? Review and let me know :)**


	18. Wakeup Calls, Questions, and Pancakes

**OK, first off, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. No excuse apart from writers block, and no gumption to write. ****Hopefully with the new season I'll be able to keep the ideas flowing. What have all of you thought about the new season so far? All the questions I thought were answered are now back in full swing haha.**

**I want to thank Samuri7269 and blueskittlez, for reviewing. Thanks to Ash for helping me get over the blasted writers block :) **

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

_**3 Days Later**_

**Olivia**

_RING...RING...RING_

"There better be someone dying or dead." I said into the phone**, **my voice low and gravelly.

"Bonjour to you to." Rick said, laughter coating his voice.

"Sorry. You just woke me up is all." I rasped out.

"Really? Your usually up by now." He said, a touch of concern tracing his voice.

"Huh?" I looked over at the clock and saw it was close to 9 AM. "Oh shit." I tried to get out of bed, but my blankets were so tightly wrapped around my legs I fell into an ungraceful heap on the floor, the phone still attached to my ear. "Ow." I gasped out.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Rick worriedly asked.

Before I could answer my bedroom door pushed open. "Livia!"

"Peter?"

"Peter? Olivia what is going on."

"I'm fine Rick, I'll call you back." I hung up, not waiting for him to say anything, still staring at Peter. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Livia! Ella called saying she couldn't wake you up, I thought, oh I didn't know what to think. I rushed over, breaking who knows how many laws, Ella quickly let me in."

"That's not possible, I woke up on the first ring of the phone." Peter frowned, and looked over his shoulder, my eyes followed his line of sight. We just caught a few wisps of brown hair disappearing out of sight.

"Ella." We both sighed.

"Her hearts in the right spot, Livia." Peter told me, giving me a small smile.

"I know." I smiled. "Thank you, you know for worrying. It's sweet." I patted his hand, that had yet to leave my shoulder.

He smiled and opened his mouth, about to say something when my phone rang.

"Sorry." I said before picking up the phone. "Dunham." I answered.

"Olivia, what is going on? Why is Peter there when your just waking up? Please give me some answers." I had never heard Rick get this agitated before. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Richard, if one of my friends is staying over at my place, you have no right to get pissy." I almost growled into the phone. "Since you so _kindly_ asked, Ella and I invited him over for breakfast. Unless you have anything else you want to know, like if Peter has his hands on me, I have to go start breakfast." I hung up before he had a chance to say anything.

I growled again, before remembering Peter was still sitting on my bed. I looked at him, and saw his face was contorted in a strange macabre of laughter, shock and horror. "Sorry. I don't like people jumping to assumptions."

"That's perfectly fine." He coughed. "That's, um, perfectly understandable." He looked uncomfortable. "So, breakfast?" He asked, slapping his thighs before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Um, yeah." He was out the door before the last word left my mouth.

_**~8~**_

15 minutes later I was presentable, and ready to face Peter.

"Olivia! I'm so happy to know your alright." I looked over to where the voice had come from.

"Walter? I didn't know you were here." Walter was sitting on the couch next to Ella watching some cartoon.

"Oh yes, Peter was frantic, and we weren't sure your lack of waking had something do with the cortexiphan." His grin looked suspicious, but there was an enticing smell drifting from the kitchen.

"What is that smell?" I asked, delicately sniffing the air, much to the humor of Ella and Walter.

"Why that, my dear, is the Bishop family pancakes." Walter told me.

"Mmm." I walked into the kitchen and saw Peter standing over the stove, humming to himself. "That smells wonderful." I told him. He jumped slightly before whipping around. "Sorry."

"No apologies." He said giving me a quick smile before turning back to the stove.

"What were you humming?" I asked. I saw his back stiffen ever so slightly.

"Um, just a song I can't seem to get out of my head lately." He told me.

"What's it called?" I couldn't help but let my curiosity take control.

"Don't remember.

**Peter**

_Crap. I don't want to tell her I'm humming that Sinatra song. It might make her think of _Rick_._

The phone rings. _Great._

"Olivia, the phone is ringing." I hear Walter yell out from the living room.

"Gah." I look over my shoulder and see her starring at the screen, grimacing. "Ignore it." She yelled back.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Rick. I'm still pissed at his assumptions," she told me.

"I take it he wasn't to happy to hear you say my name when you were waking up?" I asked her cheekily, hoping to pull a smile from her. It worked.

"No, he wasn't happy at all, especially when I hung up on him." _Score: 1 to me, 0 to Rick_. I thought smugly.

"What are you so smug about?" Damn.

"Because you are about to eat the best Pancakes that has ever graced your pallet."

"We'll see." She said, before setting the table.

_**~8~**_

"This is great Uncle Peter." Ella said, before shoveling another fork full of pancakes into her maw. I smirked at Olivia, challenging her to say other wise.

"She's right." She said, raising the fork to her mouth.

"It's a family recipe. I started making them when his mother was pregnant..." Three sharp knocks cut Walter off mid sentence.

_Who the hell?_

**Olivia**

"Sorry." I said as I stood up. I opened the door, and a gasp slipped through my lips. "Rick?"

"Hi Olivia." His smile, usually so natural, looked forced. I silently moved to the side, bidding him entry into my home.

The apartment went eerily quite when Rick came in. I glanced at the table, and my eyes locked on Peter's. He tilted his head slightly and turned to Ella.

"Hey Ella, you want to go to the zoo with me? We'll ditch Walter on the way, just you and me." Peter sent her his most charming smile. Ella's face lit up with glee, and nodded her head vigorously. "We'll leave as soon as your done eating."

"There's more if you want some Rich." Peter said before taking a bite of his pancakes.

"It's Rick, and pancakes sound good." Rick said, pulling a stool over to the table, between mine and Peter's chair.

"This is quite awkward." Walter whispered, his voice carrying over the light sound silverware scraping against the plates.

Ella and Peter smirked, Rick stiffened, and I, well I just ignored it and continued eating my pancakes.

Walter was right, this is awkward.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know :) Review please :) **


	19. Going to the Zoo

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, I've been having problems with writers block. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up after Christmas.**

**I want to thank everyone who is still reading this story. **

**Happy Holidays :)  
**

**Please reviews, it would make my day :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Peter**

Ella tried to break the tension, asking Walter questions, that earned him a swift kick to the shin from either Olivia or I, when his answers became a little to graphic for Ella to hear.

By the time breakfast was over, Walter was rubbing his shin complaining, Ella was giggling, and Rick was confused. Overall, I had a very enjoyable time. That is until it was time for Ella, Walter and I to head out. Olivia and Rick had to make up. Awesome.

I figure she should be happy and if this guy makes her happy, well... Ah hell, I can't stand him, but damn it, she _likes_ him. Crap.

"I'm ready Uncle Peter!" I heard Ella call, breaking me from my musing. I looked over and saw Rick introducing himself to Ella.

"Hello Ella, I'm Rick. Sorry I came in and, interrupted, your breakfast. I hope we can get to know each other." Rick told her, trying to give her a charming smile. 'Try' being the operative word.

"Yeah, sure." Ella said, looking very disinterested. "Are you ready Uncle Peter?" She asked, turning a thousand watt smile my way.

"Yes I am." I told her, smiling as I walked towards her and Olivia. "Call me when you want to pick her up, or for me to drop her off." I told Olivia, slipping my coat on.

"Of course." She replied smiling, before leaning down and kissing her nieces cheek, telling her, "have fun today sweetie."

"I will." Ella said. She walked over to Walter and grabbed his hand.

Olivia straightened up and said, smiling sweetly, "the same goes for you, have fun."

"Oh we will." I told her. "I'll see you later Livia." Impulsively I leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. I made my way to the door, and ushered Walter and Ella through, both were grinning at this point. I almost didn't hear Livia's goodbye, before I shut the door.

**Olivia**

I stared at the shut door for a few seconds longer then I should have, before turning to face Rick. I could have sworn I saw a little a green monster hunched on his shoulder.

He turned and walked over to the couch, in a strange, stiffly, loose gait, and sitting just as awkwardly.

I've done nothing wrong. I'm not thinking inappropriate thoughts about my partner. _Right._

I walked over, took a seat on the couch, angling my body towards his; waiting for him to say something.

"I called this morning to let you know I was on my way home. I had just gotten out of JFK, and called you, just to hear your voice." His voice was soft. I couldn't help but to smile a small smile at the sweetness of his words. "Then I heard your sleep cracked voice say 'Peter'. I know I was jealous he stayed the night here that one time. But that was nothing to the envy I felt when you told me you'd call me back, and just hung up before I could even say 'bye'." And there's the guilt.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect to see him this morning, he shocked me. The look on his face, I didn't know if something had happened to Walter, or what. I could have handled that better." I told him. "But when you called back, and sounded angry about Peter, I didn't like it. He's my partner. There will be nights we'll fall asleep at the office, or at his or my place. It's what we do, it's not something that's going to stop." I told him firmly. I had been staring at his eyes, and saw them change from a calm sea blue, to a stormy dark blue.

"Olivia, you can't tell me your just partners. There is way more to the two of you then just 'partnership'." Rick all but snarled out. He slapped his hands on his thighs, standing up while growling.

"There is nothing more then friendship between Peter and I!" I exclaimed, feeling the muscles in my neck start to tighten.

"That may be true on the surface, but there is way more beneath it, that you haven't told me about." _He's got me there._

He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. I licked my lips and said, "your right." A look of shock flashed across his face, before resignation settled in place. "There was something between Peter and I, at one point, but nothing ever came of it." He started to open his mouth, but I held a hand up. "That doesn't mean we aren't and won't be friends. He's been there for me in many ways, and I'm not turning my back on him. No matter what." I stated firmly.

He sighed and walked towards me, sitting down on the coffee table. He grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips, "I'm sorry I'm a jealous sod."

"There's no reason to be." _Liar._

"Yes, yes there is, but I trust you, no matter what." I smiled as he gently touched his lips to mine.

**Peter**

I smiled fondly as I watched Ella gazing at the fish in the aquarium. It was fascinating watching her face light up when a sea critter she recognized would swim by. Occasionally she would turn her head towards me, asking 'Uncle Peter did you see that?'

Soon Olivia called me and said she would be at the zoo soon.

As we were making our way towards the monkeys to meet Olivia, Ella's little hand swinging with mine in time to our steps, I heard a woman yelling. I turned to see what was wrong, when I was almost bowled over. I clutched the object to me, trying to stable myself.

"Uncle Peter!" Ella yelled. The object was pulled away from me, and Ella threw herself in my now unoccupied arms. I looked down and saw her hair was tousled, she must have fallen when I was hit. I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to get it set to rights, and noticed her glaring at something. I followed her line of sight, and saw a woman gripping what I thought was her son, who must have been the object that hit me. The woman looked up and her eyes glazed over. I frowned wondering what was wrong when Ella gripped me just a little tighter, and I saw the woman lick her lips slightly. _Great._

It's not that she wasn't attractive. She was, very. A tall, lanky, brunette, with blue eyes. _Not very curvy though. Almost straight as a board. Should have blond hair and green eyes. Shorter then me, and far more lethal. That's the girl for me._ She's taken, if you hadn't remembered.

"I'm so sorry my son ran into you. Ever since his dad left us, he's been acting out." _Oh that was subtle._

"It's fine. Boys will be boys." I stated as I nudged Ella to let go, and gripped her hand, turning away from the woman and her son.

"I'm Hilary by the way, and this is my son Lenny." I glanced at her, and saw her push a lock of her loose hair behind her ear.

I stifled a sigh before replying, "I'm Peter and this is Ella."

"Did I hear right, that your her uncle?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said smiling. I looked down and saw Ella beaming up at me. "If you'll excuse us."

Again I was stopped before I could fully turn around, "wait! If you and, Ella, would like to meet up for a, uh, play date sometime, here's my number." She held out a business card. I took it, giving her a stiff smile.

"Maybe."

"Uncle Peter look, Aunt Liv's here." A genuine smile covered my face, and I turned to see Olivia walking towards us, wearing jeans, and a warm jacket.

"Well I think we'll take our leave, sorry to have bothered the two of you." I heard Hilary say. I looked back at her, and told her to have a good day, before Ella and I made our way towards Olivia.

Ella ripped her hand from mine, and rushed towards her aunt, babbling away about all the animals she saw today, and the ones she had yet to see.

As I got closer to them, Olivia's eyes met mine, and she mouthed '_thank you_'. I smiled in reply.

_Anytime Livia, anytime._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. ****Please review. Happy Holidays :)**


	20. From the Zoo

**Here is a long awaited (I hope) chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all of you who reviewed. I love seeing how people are like my story. It makes me feel really good.**

**So, who loved this weeks episode of Fringe? I did! lol.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

Now that everything with was settled Rick, it was time to spend the day at the zoo with my niece. And Peter.

I got to the monkeys, and noticed Peter and Ella weren't there yet, so I took a moment to watch the spider monkeys interact with each other. They were just so cute. Especially the babies, so fluffy and adorable.

I watched them for a couple minutes, before deciding to look for Peter and Ella.

I rounded the corner, and saw an attractive woman and little boy talking to Peter and Ella.

The green eyed monster reared it's ugly head when I saw the woman hand Peter something small, probably a slip of paper with her number.

What right do I have to be jealous of Peter meeting women? I'm with Rick. So what if things haven't gotten intimate, and I'm still having inappropriate dreams about Peter. It means nothing.

_Yeah right._ Shut up.

I continued on my way towards them, and saw Ella turn her head in my direction. Her sweet bell like voice rang through the sound of domesticated wildlife, saying "Uncle Peter look, Aunt Liv's here!" She came running towards me, and launched herself into my arms.

She was telling me about what she had seen so far, and I glanced at Peter, and smiled. I almost didn't notice the woman leaving with a frown marring her face, but I did notice Peters grin. It was the carefree grin I hadn't seen in awhile.

I mouthed a 'thank you'. I was thankful for so much more then he knew. His answering grin told me that maybe he did know.

"Aunt Liv, guess what happened before you came around the corner? A _boy _ ran into Uncle Peter. I wasn't able to catch my self to well, but Uncle Peter made sure I was okay. Then the mom came over, I think she had something in her eyes, cause she blinked a lot. It was weird." Ella finished, with a thought full look on her face, I had to laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's a good thing that Peter was here then huh?" I told her. "So, do you think he liked her?" I asked.

Ella got a glimmer in her eye. "Oh Aunt Liv I can't answer that. You'll have to ask him that yourself."

Yeah, that's not going to happen.

"Who's ready to see some monkeys?" Peter asked. I looked over at him and lowered Ella to the ground, keeping hold of one of her hands. I watched Ella reach for Peter's hand and clasp it tightly.

My heart did _not_ flutter at the sight.

&888&

Two hours later we were making our way from the zoo and towards a bistro for lunch. We were walking passed an alleyway when a commotion caught my attention. I turned my head, and saw six black SUV's, and a couple dozen agents' scurrying around.

"Olivia?" I looked towards Peter and noticed we had stopped.

"I see someone from the Bureau, can you wait here for a second?" I turned and walked over towards the scene, not waiting for an answer.

I walked up to a man wearing a flack jacket, FBI emblazoned across the back, and asked "Agent Gavin?" The man turned and a brilliant smile lit his handsome face.

Agent Frank Gavin was a head or so taller then me, brown hair, and had a slight tan to his skin. He had dark brown eyes, a straight nose 'til the tip where it turned up slightly.

"Olivia! What are you doing here?" He pulled me into a hug.

"I was on my way to lunch when I saw this circus, had to see what was going on." I told him cheekily.

"Liv, this is a strange case. We have unknown bodies with the same MO littered in at least 40 states. Pregnant woman, dead, with traces of formaldehyde in there systems. C-section cuts and no babies." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This case is wearing on me. Agent Broyles is on his way, so it may be going your way soon."

"Great." I told him, sarcasm ringing through my voice, causing Frank to laugh.

"Hey, do you know who those two glaring at me are?" I turned around and saw Peter frowning our way. I would have been pissed if I hadn't seen Ella mirroring his pose. It was just too cute seeing Peter's glare on Ella's sweet face.

"That would be my partner Peter, and my niece Ella." I said, a little sheepish.

"Just your partner? Uh huh, yeah I believe that. You know what Sarah would say? She would say that you are in denial, and if you don't scoop him up soon, she knows someone who will." He told me.

"Well that's fine and dandy, but I almost went down that road, and it wasn't going to work. Besides, I'm seeing someone. He's really sweet, you'll have to meet him sometime." I told him. He looked doubtful so I tried to give him my most happy looking smile. Doubt still lingered in his eyes, but he didn't push for more information.

"I should really be going. Tell Sarah I said 'hi'." I smiled at him.

"I will. Take care Olivia." He said, before turning around and going back to the crime scene.

"What's up?" Peter whispered, after we had started walking towards the cafe again.

"I'll tell you later." I said, glancing at Ella quickly, silently telling him why. He nodded, and dropped it for now.

**Peter**

We walked past a crime scene and I had a bad feeling in my gut. I turned to look at Olivia, and saw her starring intently at the scene. Oh, great. "Olivia?" I asked.

"I see someone from the Bureau, can you wait here for a second?" She walked away not waiting for an answer.

"Oh yeah, we can wait here, no problem, you go on ahead." I mumbled sarcasticly.

"Uncle Peter your silly." Ella said giggling. I smiled down at her. I saw her gaze shift towards the direction that Olivia went, and a frown started to form.

"Ella?"

"Who's that man hugging Aunt Liv?" I turned and saw Olivia wrapped in the arms of a tall blond man. And I felt jealousy bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know Ella. Must be someone she's worked with before we met." I told her.

I couldn't help but glare at the man who's arms were around _my_ Livia, for far longer then acceptable.

_Olivia isn't yours. You haven't stepped up to the plate. Besides, didn't you realize you lost her, before you even __**had**__ her? _Shut up, stupid voice.

I saw the man turn his gaze towards Ella and I, and noticed him say something to Olivia, causing her to look over her shoulder. She started to glare before her eyes moved towards the left of me, then she started to smile. I followed her gaze, and saw Ella mirroring my pose, and let out a laugh.

"What?" Ella asked, looking up at me questioningly.

"Nothing, Ella bear." Her face lit up as she grinned at me. I was about to ask her what made her so happy when I noticed Olivia walking back towards us, frowning in thought.

_Oh no. I know that look all to well. That's the we have case coming look. Woo hoo._

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She said, glancing at Ella. _Yep definitely a case._

* * *

**So that's the chapter. What did you think? Let me know please :)**

**Until next time.  
**


	21. Before Dinner

**I'm sorry this took so long. But I think you all will enjoy this chapter. I hope. **

**So with out further ado, please enjoy this chapter, and reviews are always appreciated and loved.  
**

* * *

**Peter**

"Walter!" I yelled up the stairs, "we're going to be late if you don't move it!"

I looked down at the soft plush bear in my hands, a charm bracelet hooked around it's neck, and '_Ella Bear'_ stitched into the bottom of its left foot, she seemed taken to the nickname.

I stuck my hand in the front pocket of my jeans, and fingered the bracelet resting there.

Tonight was the night I returned Livia's bracelet to her. Discretely, if he could.

"Alright so.. Peter." Walter said, breaking me from my reverie. "I'm ready when you are."

"Lets get moving then Walter." I said, smiling at him slightly.

Yesterday after lunch, Ella had invited Walter and I to dinner, much to my pleasure and Olivia's discomfort. I was going to decline, not wanting to make Olivia anymore uncomfortable then I already have, but one look in Ella's soul-full brown eyes had Olivia seconding Ella's proposal.

How could I decline when my two favorite girls are the ones asking me? That's right, I don't, I just agree and live a happy life.

**Olivia**

Music was flowing from the speakers, the stereo set to a random station Ella picked, causing us to dance and jump around as we made dinner, and set the table.

I took a glance out the window, and noticed it fogging up slightly. Showing the noticeable chill outside.

These past few weeks had been quite comfortable, needing only a light jacket during the day. September passed leaving a slight chill to your bones. Though I didn't feel it much around Rick. October was the same, except for Walter. He went crazy during Halloween. Wanting to Trick or Treat. Though with him, it was more Trick _and_ Treat.

To appease Walter's needs, Peter arranged for us to take him through Massive Dynamics, and get candy from the different departments. They didn't put up much fuss, not wanting to mess with the new boss.

Going door to door, everyone took one look at Walter's costume and their eye's about bugged out. The only one who didn't bat an eye was Broyles, all he said was "I hope this isn't a new fashion statement Doctor Bishop." Then turned and walked away.

Nina Sharp had been the last office we visited. She wore a witches hat on her head. I thought it suited her perfectly.

She looked Walter over and smiled. "You make quite the SpongeBob, Walter."

That's right, Walter was dressed as SpongeBob. Even painted his face yellow.

"Aunt Liv? Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, Ella-Bear. I'm good. Just remembering Halloween." I told her smiling.

"What happened during Halloween?" She asked, coming over and sitting at the table, looking at me intently.

I checked the food one more time, then started telling her the tale.

**Peter**

"Walter, you can't, I repeat, _can not,_ talk about Olivia and I. No saying how we would make a cute couple. No saying 'Why I haven't seen love like this since I met Peters mother'. You say any of that and I will cut off your privileges." I told Walter, sending a slight glare his way.

"Why not?" He asked me, sounding slightly offended.

"You know she has a boyfriend Walter. He's going to be there tonight. That's why." I said. I noticed my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly after talking about her boyfriend.

"But Son, you love her. I can see your eyes illuminate every time you see her. I have never seen anything so bright before you met her." Walter said. I saw him twist towards me in his seat. "Her eyes do the same. It's as if two souls have connected!"

_Right_, I thought rolling my eyes.

"Olivia is happy with Rick." I stated firmly.

"But she could be so much happier with you, son." Walter explained.

"Walter enough! No more. She's happy, that's all I want for her. I won't push for more. I only just got her comfortable with me again." I said, pulling up outside her building. I threw the Wagon in park and got out, grabbing the gift next to me on my way out.

**Olivia**

"I'll get it." Ella said excitedly after there was a knock at the door. I watched as she yanked the door open and was scooped up in to Peters arms. "Uncle Peter!" Ella said giggling.

"Hey Ella." Peter said after putting her down. I looked around and didn't see Walter.

"Peter where's Walter?" I asked.

"I'm here Olivia. I just saw a mark on the wall, it looked like Gene." Walter said walking through the door.

"Hi Uncle Walter." Ella said, still encased in Peters arms.

Peter closed it before setting Ella down. It was then I noticed he held a stuffed animal. A light green bear, with white paws, stomach and snout. I saw a glint of silver around it's neck, and walked over, wanting a closer look.

"Ella-bear, this is for you." Peter said, handing her the bear.

_Ella-bear? When did he start calling her that? _I thought. I couldn't remember ever having said that term of endearment in front of him.

"Wow! Thanks Uncle Peter!" Ella exclaimed, hugging the soft furry fluff to her chest. He reached over and his nimble fingers unclasped what I now saw to be a charm bracelet. As he pulled it off I saw a little bear shaped charm hanging from the silver chain.

I watched as he grabbed her arm pulling it away from the bear, and clasping the bracelet around her little wrist.

"As you grow older, we will add links to the bracelet." He told her. "And now I won't have to stress over what to get you for Christmas and your birthday." He said cheekily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle Peter!" Ella said giving him another strong hug, before coming over and showing me her gifts.

I grinned when I saw what was stitched into the bears stomach. _Ella Bear_ in beautiful cursive, done in matching light green thread.

"He calls me Ella-bear too." Ella said impishly. I saw Peter's eyes widen slightly at the admission.

I smiled and asked her when he started calling her that. "Yesterday, while you where talking with that man." She said smiling absently as she cuddled closer to her bear.

I smiled at the sight.

Peter came over after Ella went over to sit on the couch next to Walter. We watched as the whispered to each other, laughing every now and then.

"I didn't know that was your nickname for her." Peter said softly, sounding apologetic.

"It's okay. She loves it, and I don't care if you call her Ella-bear too, you did something really sweet. I doubt that bear, or bracelet will ever be away from her for very long." I told him smiling.

He smiled back. I noticed him reach into his pocket and pull something out. The light bounced off the delicate silver and green bracelet. My heart skipped a beat. I remembered leaving the bracelet at my apartment. I remembered thinking I should take it with me, but could never bring myself to close my fingers around it. Couldn't place it in my jewelry box. I wanted Peter to find it. And he had.

How long had he been holding on to it?

* * *

**So? How was it? Let me know in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Of Bracelets and Meanings

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Hopefully I will be getting back into the swing of writing.  
**

**Now this isn't my longest chapter, but it is a little bit longer then normal, so please enjoy, and please review!  
**

**Oh and Lipsticklullaby: yes I will be finishing this story. It may take a bit, but it will be finished, all my stories will be finished. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**And thank you everyone who reviewed, thanks again, so much. I love reading them.  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

I slowly reached for the bracelet, but before my fingers touched it, his free hand encircled my wrist. I took my eyes off the bracelet, and met his. His blue eyes were glimmering, and his lips were quirked up. That ever familiar smirk making my heart jump slightly, and start to pitter-patter. I hadn't felt that in months.

The warmth of his hand left my wrist, replaced with warm metal. "Back where it belongs." Peter murmured.

"Aunt Liv, did Uncle Peter get you a bracelet too?" I heard Ella ask inquisitively.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, hating that he could turn me into a doe eyed teenager, before turning towards Ella.

"Aunt Liv lost it awhile ago," Peter told her, "I found it just lying around the other day, figured tonight would be a good night to give it back." He said smiling at her.

"Uh, thank you Peter, for finding it." I said, pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear.

I took a covert look around and saw identical impish looks gracing the faces of Ella and Walter.

The timer went off, and before I could move, Peter was gracefully moving about my kitchen, checking the roast beef and potatoes. While he checked the roast, I checked the broccoli. Not once did we bump into each other.

It was when the food was done that the doorbell rang. Ella yelled out she would get it, and Walter called out 'Little girls shouldn't answer doors to unknown persons.'

"Ella, wait for Peter please!" I called out, taking the roast from his hands smiling. He smirked back, before rounding the corner.

I started to hum as I put the roast on the table. I stood up straight, putting my hands on my hips, smiling at the finished product of my labor. I stopped humming, when I noticed the deceptive sound of silence permeating the air.

I moved towards the living room and saw Walter and Ella sitting on the couch, Peter was sitting in an armchair, facing Rick, who sat in the chair across from him.

Oh crap. Rick.

I saw Peters eyes flicker towards me, just barely a glance, before they were staring at Rick again, with renewed intent.

I parted my lips, wanting to break the silence, but no sound came out. My brain froze trying to come up with something to say, anything really.

"Dinner smells, delicious, Livia." Peter said, smiling at me handsomely.

OK, so maybe _anything_ was a bit strong to hope for.

I started to fiddle with my bracelet when Rick stood up and faced me. "Hi, Rick." I said smiling at him, hoping he didn't notice my shock at seeing him.

_How could you have forgotten your _boyfriend. Great the voice is back, and with sarcasm no less.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, walking over, wrapping his arms around me, bestowing a chaste kiss to my lips. His eyes were closed, but mine were open, locked onto Peter, who's eyes were downcast.

"You're not late." I told him, after glancing at the clock on the DVD player.

"Well, when I saw Walter and Pete here already, I thought maybe I confused the time." Peters head perked up, and his brow furrowed, as he glared at the back of Ricks head.

"Peter." I saw Peters eyes glitter at me, while Rick looked confused. "His name is Peter, _not_ Pete. And they showed up early because they wanted to help with dinner." I stated firmly. "Now if your done Peacocking, dinner is ready." I said, turning swiftly on my heel and sitting at the table.

**Ella**

"Ella, that's a really pretty bracelet." Rick said, during dinner.

"Thank you. Uncle Peter got it for me." I saw Ricks eyes flicker towards Aunt Liv's wrist.

"Well that was nice of him." He said, before taking a bite of food.

"Olivia! This roast is quite delicious! Marvelous job." Walter exclaimed.

"Thank you Walter." Aunt Olivia said, smiling at him somewhat bashfully.

"Your a wonderful cook dear." Rick said. I saw my aunt stiffen slightly at the endearment, and Peters fork stopped half way to his mouth.

"Thank you Rick, I'm glad you think so." Aunt Olivia murmured before taking a bite of food.

After that, conversation was forced. Uncle Walter and I were trying our best to keep Aunt Olivia and Uncle Peter in high spirits, but Rick was making it a little bit hard.

Soon though dinner was done, and Aunt Olivia suggested we play a game, she wanted to get a start on the dishes though first.

Rick asked if I knew how to play Gin Rummy. I said yes, and went to grab a deck of cards. Since Uncle Peter wanted to help Aunt Olivia with the dishes, it was just me, Uncle Walter, and Rick playing.

I don't think Rick liked Uncle Peter and Aunt Olivia being alone together. Our game was lasting longer then it should, because we had to keep calling his attention. So much fun.

**Olivia**

"How do you think they're doing in there?" I asked Peter after he handed me a dish to dry.

"Well I haven't heard any yelling, and Ella hasn't come in here looking traumatized, so until we see for ourselves, I'd say everything is fine." He told me, smirking.

We finished the dishes quickly enough. By the time we had walked into the living room, I was leaning on Peter laughing as I gripped my sides. We had been reminiscing about some pasts cases with Walter.

"What's so funny?" I heard Ella ask.

I looked over at her about to answer when Rick said, "did Peter fall in the sink?"

Was I imagining it or did Rick sound jealous. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were trained firmly between Peter and I. Oh yeah, I was leaning against Peter. I moved away from him and sat next to Ella, asking her how there game was going.

We played a few hands of rummy before Walter asked for a game change. At this point Rick started to yawn.

"I think I'm going to call it night." Rick said, standing up and stretching.

"Okay, I'll walk you to the door." I said standing up. "Ella show Walter were the games are, I'll be back in a minute." I told her smiling.

I walked outside closing the door softly behind me.

"How long do you think they are going to stay for?" Rick asked leaning against his door.

"What do you mean?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"I mean, am I going to knock on your door tomorrow and _Peter _answers it? I'm sorry if I'm coming off as the jealous sod of a boyfriend, but when it comes to Peter, I will gladly admit to being jealous. Worried that one day you'll find you don't want me." The look on Rick's face just about broke my heart.

"Oh, Rick. I.." I bit my lip, and sighed. "I don't know what I can say to make you believe that nothing is going on with Peter and I apart from friendship. I can't tell you I'll stop hanging out with him. That wouldn't be fair to me, him, Walter, or Ella. You see how she is with him." I took a breath and ran a hand through my hair. "Nothing good would come from cutting ties with Peter. We've been through too much together." I finished softly.

"I understand. I'll try my best to be friendlier towards him." He said, as he reached out and gripped me by the waist, pulling me into him. I looped my arms around his neck, and felt his lips press against mine. My eyes fluttered close.

But I couldn't get into it.

I pulled back, pasting a smile to my face and said, "I should get back in there before Walter tries to tell Ella something I don't want her to know just quite yet."

"I can understand that as well," Rick said smiling. He kissed me one last time before going inside his apartment.

I hesitated a second before opening my door and smiling at the sight that greeted me. Walter and Ella were setting up the Candy Land game board.

_It's going to be a long night, _I thought fondly, as the door closed behind me.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the next one will be out a lot sooner, fingers crossed. Let me know what you all thought. Until next time.**


	23. Of Board Games and Wake Up Calls

**First, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to push this chapter out, but I did it! So yay! It's here for your enjoyment , let me know what you think :)  
**

* * *

**Olivia**

We played a game of Clue after finishing Candy Land. By the time the game was finished Ella had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"I think it's time for bed Ella-bear." I said softly, as Peter helped Walter put away the game board.

She started to deny being tired, but a yawn destroyed any argument she had. "Okay, but could you read me a story while I fall asleep? With Uncle Walter and Uncle Peter?"

I cast a look towards the aforementioned 'uncles' before answering, "of course they can, if they want to, that is."

"We would be delighted." Walter said, as he started to usher her over to the bookcase.

While they picked out a book, Peter and I made our way to the bedroom. He got comfortable leaning against the window, and I sat at the head of the bed.

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner." Peter said smiling at me.

"Thanks for coming. I know Ella is really happy you guys came." I bit my lip and said, "and so am I."

Just then Ella and Walter stepped into the room. I told her to change into her night clothes before she crawled into bed.

After Ella crawled into bed, Walter settled onto the floor with a pillow and closed his eyes. Ella handed me the book once she was settled. Beauty and the Beast. I felt the bed dip as I said "Once upon a time,".

I got halfway through the story when I noticed Ella had fallen asleep, and Walters snores reverberated through the room.

I glanced up and noticed Peters eyes transfixed on Ella, smiling fondly.

His eyes met mine and I mouthed 'Help'.

He crept passed Walter, and helped me off the bed, trying not to jostle Ella. We slid from the room not making a sound.

I went to the hall closet and grabbed a pillow and comforter. I walked passed Peter, who had taken residence on the couch, and into Ella's room.

I covered Walter with the comforter and gently tucked it around him.

I made my way back into the living room, and saw Peter stretched out on the couch, fighting to stay awake.

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket," I said smiling at him.

"No, it's okay, I should probably head home anyways." He said, sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Your not going anywhere. Now, I'm going to get you some bedding, and you're going to sleep." I told him forcefully.

"What ever you say Agent Dunham." Peter replied cheekily, before yawning.

Peter took the bedding from my arms after I retrieved it from the closet.

"Well, have a good sleep. I'll, see you in the morning." I told him, stifling a yawn, and going to my room.

Hopefully the night brings a dreamless sleep.

_88888_

The waves were picking up, rocking the boat at an increasingly alarming rate. Peter had his arms wrapped around me, keeping me grounded.

The wind was whistling loudly in my ears, the waves crashing against the boat were making a ruckus.

"Everything's okay Livia." The boat's rocking was getting stronger. I could see it tossing violently in sync with the water surrounding us. "All you need to do is wake up sweetheart. Just wake up. Wake up."

"Wake up, Aunt Liv, Uncle Peter is making breakfast."

I cracked my eyes open and saw the blurry image of Ella jumping on my bed. I grabbed her quick as I could, causing her her to screech , and pulled her under the covers with me.

"No, go to sleep." I mumbled, causing her giggles to intensify.

"No! It's time to wake up Aunt Liv!" Ella exclaimed.

"I don't wanna." I told her as I stretched out stiff muscles.

"But Uncle Peter is making those pancakes you like." Ella said, trying to tempt me.

"Oh fine. You win." I told her throwing the covers off, much to Ella's delight.

As soon as breakfast was over Walter and Peter took their leave, thanking us for inviting them over.

Ella and I waved at them till they disappeared down the stairs, then Ella bolted for the window to watch them drive off.

I thought I saw a flash of black and heard a click, but when I looked in the hall, nothing was there.

I shook it off and went to get ready for the day.

"Ella, you excited to go home with your mom today?" I asked while drying my hair after taking a shower.

"Yeah. I'll have lots of stories to tell mom and my friends." Ella said grinning at me, getting ready to take her own shower.

I was pulling clothes out of drawers and the closet when my phone rang.

"Dunham." I answered.

"Agent, you need to get to the lab as soon as you can. You have a case. I'll brief you when you get here." Agent Broyles said, before the call disconnected.

"Of course." I mumbled, putting my phone down and hurriedly dressing.

I walked into the living room and saw Ella with her suitcase next her, clutching her bear.

"I'm ready." She told me grinning.

"That's great. I'm going to need you to stay in my office today though. We have a case, and I don't want you to see something that could give you nightmares." I told her seriously.

"Okay Aunt Liv." She told me still grinning.

"Great, lets go." I said, grabbing her bag, and heading to the door.

After locking the door I turned towards the stairs and saw Rick exiting his apartment.

"Hey Rick." I said smiling.

"Oh hey Olivia. Heading to work?" He asked flashing a smile.

"Yeah and Ella's going home today." I told him putting my hand on Ella's shoulder.

"Oh well, Ella it was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for playing those games with me last night."

"Your welcome. It was nice to meet you as well." Ella replied softly.

"Olivia would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Rick asked.

"I just caught a case, but if I get time, I would love to." I said, as Ella and I made our way towards the stairs.

"Great. Let me help you with that," he said reaching for Ella's bag.

He walked us to my SUV and bid us a safe trip and a great day before going towards his own car.

I thought something might be off with him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Hopefully he'll tell me tonight.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Worth the wait? The case is come ever closer, it starts in the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
